A Moment In Our Life
by mieru skylight
Summary: Ada banyak masa dalam hidup kita dimana hanya kita yang mengetahui mengapa hal itu terjadi. Banyak hal yang kita alami dan semuanya memiliki arti. Bahwa kita ada karena ada moment-moment itu dalam hidup kita. Rating M untuk konten cerita dengan banyak percakapan menyangkut dunia orang dewasa.
1. Chapter 1: Why Are We Never Done It?

_Ohisashiburi_ ….

Sudah lama aku tidak menulis _fanfiction_. Padahal ada beberapa fanfic yang belum sempat kutamatkan, sekarang aku malah menulis serial baru. Hehe _gomen ne_ …ide cerita ini mendesak lebih kuat dibandingkan cerita yang lain. Kupikir kisah dari fanfic ini akan memberikan sedikit pesan moral pada para pembaca. Mudah-mudahan pesan yang ingin aku sampaikan mengena di hati.

Tulisan dalam fanfic ini kemungkinan banyak _typo_ dan salah penggunaan tanda baca, mohon dimaklumi. Selain itu juga, aku banyak menggunakan bahasa Jepang padahal sejatinya author tidak pernah mendapat pendidikan bahasa Jepang, hanya belajar sendiri dan lebih banyak mendengar percakapan berbahasa jepang melalui anime dan dorama. Apabila ada ditemukan kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi.

Fanfic ini ber-rating M untuk jaga-jaga bagi anak dibawah umur. Bukan berarti ada adegan panas. Hanya saja banyak percakapan yang berhubungan dengan dunia orang dewasa. Tapi, bagi kamu yang masih di bawah umur (17 Tahun ke bawah) dan ngeyel membaca fanfic ini, dipersilakan. _Daijoubu desu yo_. Akhir kata, _Otanoshimi ni kudasai_.. (( _ _ ))

 **A MOMENT IN OUR LIFE**

 _A fanfiction of Sasusaku_

 _After story of First Kiss by the River_

 **Chapter 1** : Why Are We Never Done It?

Langkah kedua kaki jenjang itu tampak bersemangat. Meski hari telah sore, matahari tengah bersiap menuju persembunyiannya, bunga sakura masih tetap berguguran terbang ditiup angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di lantai dua gedung apartemen yang sudah agak tua. Sebuah kotak bertuliskan " _ **momo**_ " diletakkan di depan pintu, kemudian terdengar bunyi gemerincing. Sebuah tangan tengah memasangkan kunci di lubang kunci pintu itu sampai akhirnya si pemegang kunci menyadari pintu kamar apartemen tersebut tidak terkunci. " _Are?_ " ujarnya heran. Dari suaranya ketahuan kalau dia seorang perempuan. Bola matanya hijau emerald, rambutnya merah muda sewarna bunga sakura diikat ekor kuda. Baju _one piece_ berwarna krem tanpa lengan dengan motif bunga kamelia dengan pas menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Sepatu cokelat berhak tinggi 5 cm dengan tali melingkar di sekitar mata kakinya menambah kesan feminin. Ya. Dia seorang gadis.

Dengan tak sabar dibukanya pintu apartemen itu, " _Tadaima_ ~" serunya lantang sambil meletakkan tas tangannya di atas lantai lalu melepaskan tali sepatunya. " _Tsukareta_ …." tambahnya.

" _Okaeri_ " sebuah suara datar nan berat menyambut gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera berlari menghampiri si empunya suara. "Sasuke-kyuuun~". Dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan gemas. Seorang pemuda. Rambutnya hitam kelam, agak panjang dikedua sisi kepalanya, dan di bagian belakang menjulur seperti ekor ayam. Rambutnya tampak setengah basah. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi bagian perut bawah hingga pertengahan pahanya, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terdapat sisa-sisa air. Gadis yang memeluknya dibiarkannya begitu saja. Gadis itu mengendus-enduskan hidungnya, sambil mempererat pelukannya (baca:cekikannya) ia berseru pelan," _Sasuke no nioi, aitakatta_ ~"

"Hn. _Ore mo_." Jawab pemuda itu sambil membalas pelukan si gadis.

" _Uso!_ " gadis itu dengan cepat memindahkan kepalanya dari atas bahu pemuda itu ke depan wajahnya. Ditatapnya mata pemuda itu sambil merengut, "Selama seminggu ini kau tidak mengirimiku email, tidak menelpon, tidak membalas sms, bahkan tidak muncul di soscial media, apanya yang kangen?! Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali." Di kalimat terakhir ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melepaskan pelukan si gadis lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Kau pulang ke rumah orang tuamu, tidak ada gunanya khawatir, lagipula kau bilang akan kembali dalam satu minggu." Ujar Sasuke seraya meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

" _Deshou!_ " gadis itu memekik. Dihampirinya pemuda itu, ditatapnya lagi bola mata hitam kelam itu. "Setidaknya beri aku ciuman," pintanya manja.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap-usapkan handuk di kepalanya, dengan segera diciumnya bibir gadis itu. Sebuah kecupan yang singkat.

Gadis itu tersenyum. " _Mo ikkai_ " pintanya memanja.

Sasuke yang memang merindukan kehadiran kekasihnya itu tidak tanggung-tanggung menciuminya dengan lembut.

Gadis itu tersenyum seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke, " _Daisuki_ " ujarnya.

"Hn. _Ore mo_."

Tidak sampai satu menit mereka berpelukan, sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka. Suara ponsel Sasuke.

" _Chotto gomen_ " ujar Sasuke seraya meraih ponselnya yang terletak di saku jaketnya yang menggantung di dekat tempat tidur. "Ah, baito di konbini. Aku diminta segera kesana." Segera setelah mendapat pesan itu, pemuda yang masih mengenakan handuk itu segera mengambil pakaian lalu menggantinya. Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk sambil melihat isi pesan di ponsel sang pacar.

"Shift-ku besok mulai jam 3." Gadis itu menghela napas ringan lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan salah satu kakinya ke lubang celana panjang, kemeja bergaris yang dikenakannya belum dikancing sepenuhnya. Ia tampak terburu-buru. Dihadapkannya ponsel lipat hitam milik pemuda itu sambil menyalakan kamera. "Sasuke-kun lihat kesini!"

Sasuke menoleh tepat disaat dia telah berhasil memasukkan satu kakinya ke celana panjangnya. "Cekreek" suara shutter kamera ponsel menandakan sebuah foto telah berhasil diambil. "Oi, kau memotretku dalam keadaan setengah telanjang!"

Gadis bermata emerald itu tertawa cekikikan melihat foto dalam yang baru saja diambilnya. " _Daijoubu desu yo!_ Akan kukirim ke hapeku." Seru gadis itu sambil mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas tangannya yang masih terletak di sebelah rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

" _Chotto, Sakura!_ " Sasuke berusaha meraih ponselnya kembali tetapi tidak berhasil karena kakinya sulit melangkah, akhirnya ia terjatuh di kasur. Dilanjutkannya lagi memakai celana dengan cepat. Sementara itu, gadis yang ia panggil Sakura sudah berhasil mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap mengirim foto itu ke ponselnya.

" _Shoshin!_ " teriak Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. "Jangan disebarkan!" teriaknya.

"Teehee.. ini untuk koleksi pribadi. Mana mungkin kusebar. _Hai_!" Sakura memberikan ponsel hitam itu kepada pemiliknya yang dengan segera dibuka hendak mencari foto tadi. "Fotonya sudah kuhapus." Ujar Sakura cekikikan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas pasrah, " _Omae_.." ia terdiam sejenak. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatnya!" dicobanya merebut ponsel Sakura yang berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga sakura dai tangan pemiliknya meskipun tidak bisa karena Sakura dengan cekatan memindahkan posisi ponselnya.

" _Daijoubu!_ Aku tidak mungkin menyebarkannya."

" _Dakara_ … biarkan aku melihatnya dulu"

" _Dame da yo!_ " Sakura berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke.

" _Omae_ " Sasuke terdengar pasrah.

"Aaahhhh….kalo tidak segera berangkat kau bisa terlambat Sasuke-kun."

"Ah.." Sasuke segera mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna hijau lumut, mengenakannya dengan cepat lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan. Sambil menyandarkan tangan kirinya ke dinding ia memakai sepatu. " _Jya, ittekimasu_ " ia membuka pintu lalu melangkah keluar.

" _Itterasshai.._ " Sakura mendekati pintu depan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Sasuke sambil melihat sosok itu menuruni tangga. Ia pun melangkah keluar sampai di pembatas, ia mendongak ke bawah, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mengambil sepeda. Pemuda itu menoleh ke atas sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan gedung apartemen tua itu. Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum. " _Daisuki!_ " teriaknya sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya di sisi kiri dan kanan mulutnya.

" _Urusai na!_ " teriak Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia mengayuh sepedanya sambil tersenyum tipis. " _Yosha..!_ " bisiknya.

Sakura terus berdiri di pembatas apartemen sambil mengikuti arah pergerakan Sasuke, sampai akhirnya sosok pemuda itu menghilang di kejauhan. Ia berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, namun baru disadarinya kotak yang ia bawa dari kampung halamannya masih di luar. Diangkatnya kotak itu lalu dibawanya masuk ke dalam. Saat ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja dapur kecilnya ponselnya berdering pendek. Sebuah email dair Sasuke.

[ **Makan malammu kuletakkan di lemari pendingin, hangatkan sebelum dimakan** ].

Sakura segera membalas email itu, [ _ **Arigatou, Sasuke-kun daisuki yo!**_ ]

[ _ **Baka!**_

 _ **Ore mo**_ ]

Di sebuah café beberap gadis berkumpul dalam kelompok. Salah satu diantaranya memiliki rambut berwarna ungu lavender, bola matanya abu-abu. Dari raut wajahnya ia seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terus ditahannya. Berhadapan dengan gadis ungu itu, duduk seorang gadis bercepol dua mirip ikatan rambut gadis Cina di film-film, kebetulan gadis itu memakai pakaian Cina berwarna merah bata. Di sebelah kanan gadis berpakaian ala Cina itu duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat ekor kuda. Ia sedang menyeruput minuman dingin di hadapannya sambil sesekali mendongak ke arah pintu café.

" _Osoi!_ " teriak si gadis pirang kesal.

Gadis ungu lavender yang sedari tadi gelisah mencoba menenangkannya. "Sakura-chan mungkin ketiduran. Bukankah dia baru kembali dari kampung halamannya sore tadi."

" _Ma…ii n desu yo_!" ujar gadis bercepol dua acuh seraya menyedut minumannya. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang akan diskusikan, Hinata-chan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan gadis bercepol dua itu. Disentuhnya rambut ungu di sebelah kanan wajahnya lalu memindahkannya ke belakang telinganya. " _E…e..eto_..," ia berujar gugup. Bola mata abu-abunya melihat ke bawah ke kiri dan ke kanan entah pada apa, nafasnya tampak berat. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya perlahan. Di tatapnya kedua gadis dihadapannya bergantian. "Anu..sebenarnya aku… Ah Sakura-chan!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok yang sedang mereka tunggu memasuki pintu café.

" _Osu!_ " dengan girang Sakura menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. " _O-hi-sa-shi-bu-ri_ …" ujarnya seraya duduk di sebelah Hinata.

" _Osoi!_ " seru gadis bercepol dua.

Sakura tertawa ringan. "Hehe gomen ne.. tadi aku makan malam dulu, hamberger buatan Sasuke, chou saikou oishi! Teehee" ia berkata sedikit pamer.

" _Ii ne_ … aku juga mau makan hamburger buatan Sasuke." Si gadis pirang berkata sambil membayangkan seolah-olah dia sedang makan hamburger.

" _Atashi mo_ …." Gadis bercepol dua menimpali.

" _Dame desu yo ne._ " Sakura berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kedua gadis yang sedang berdelusi di hadapannya itu. "Minta dibuatkan oleh pacar kalian masing-masing!"

Kedua gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Muri ja_ ….Sai-kun hanya terampil dalam kaligrafi dan lukisan. Tidak mungkin kubiarkan tangannya menyentuh pisau dapur. Tangannya adalah aset terpenting untuk masa depan kami." Gadis pirang kini berkata sambil berdelusi tentang dirinya dan sang pacar di masa depan.

"Kalau Neji-kun….." Gadis bercepol dua berkata sambil mengingat beberapa kejadian yang berhubungan dengan makanan buatan pacarnya. " _Yappari,_ m _uri desu ne_ … aku sudah dua kali keracunan masakan buatan Neji!" ia seperti sedang menangis menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Hohohohoho…" Sakura menunjukkan tawa kemenangan. " _Sasuga,, watashi no Sasuke-kun wa saikou desu ne…_ " ujarnya dengan cepat dan dengan rasa bangga. "Terus, gimana dengan Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Dilihatnya Hinata terdiam seolah sedang berada di dunia lain. Senyum di wajah Sakura seketika berubah. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Hinata-chan? _Doushita no_?"

" _I iya..betsuni_." jawab Hinata dengan cepat sambil menunduk. Melihat reaksi Hinata, gadis lainnya terdiam sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius. Jelas bahwa Hinata sedang menemui masalah yang berhubungan dengan pacarnya, Naruto. "Sebenarnya…." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu pelan sehingga ketiga gadis didekatnya mencoba memasang telinganya lebih dekat dengan sumber suara, mencoba mendengarkan lebih seksama. "…aku…sepertinya…ha.." ia berhenti di tengah sebuah kata.

"Ha…? _Nani?_ " tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Hinata menoleh kepada Sakura lalu berkata, "Anu…se..sepertinya…aku.. aku.." Hinata memandangi teman-temannya secara bergantian. Dilihatnya teman-temannya mengharapkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku…ha..hamil."

"Haaahhh…" ketiga gadis itu menghela nafas seolah sedang merasa lega.

"Aku sampai menahan nafas, aku kira apa." Ujar si gadis pirang.

"Aku juga. Kupikir aku akan kehabisan nafas." Gadis bercepol dua menimpali.

Sakura pun turut berkata, "Kupikir kau putus dari Naruto. Ternyata kau hanya hamil….?" Diakhir kalimatnya Sakura terdiam. Ia mulai menggunakan otaknya. Dipandanginya gadis pirang dan gadis bercepol bergantian. "Eeeeeeeehhhh!?" bersamaan dengan kedua temannya ia berseru lantang. " _Chotto mate!_ " Sakura menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja seraya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kapan kau dan Naruto menikah?"

Gadis pirang dan gadis bercepol dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Nee Sakura-chan," kata gadis pirang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Jangankan menikah, Naruto bahkan tidak diterima oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Iya 'kan, Tenten-chan?" diakhir kalimatnya ia melirik gadis bercepol disebelahnya.

" _So desu yo ne_ " jawab gadis yang dipanggil Tenten sambil manggut-manggut. "Bahkan Neji-kun juga menentang hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto."

" _Maji de?_ " tanya Sakura semakin merasa kasihan terhadap Hinata. "Aku yang membantu mereka jadian, apakah ini salahku?" Sakura tampak frustrasi.

Hinata tiba-tiba menengahi, "Ti..tidak, Sakura-chan." Ia berkata sambil menata Sakura. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau membantu hubunganku dengan Naruto."

"Ah, tidak justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau dan Naruto yang membuat aku dan Sasuke jadian." Sakura berkata dengan cepat. "Tapi,…" sakura berpikir di tengah kalimatnya. "…kalau kau dan Naruto belum menikah,…" matanya memandang ke bawah seolah sedang berpikir lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa hamil, Hinata-chan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat ketiga temannya terdiam. Dipandanginya mereka satu persatu. Saat mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata si gadis pirang, mata si gadis pirang segera berpaling, begitu pun yang terjadi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Tenten. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata, justru dirinya yang memalingkan pandangannya.

"Maksudku,.." Sakura berkata sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "anu…bukankah untuk bisa hamil kau harus menikah dulu..?"

" _Gomen nasai_ " bisik Hinata.

Sakura tertawa canggung.

Tenten secara mengejutkan berkata seperti sedang berguman, "Ini pasti salah si jabrik! Dia pasti tidak mau menggunakan kondom, makanya Hinata sampai hamil. Padahal sudah sering kuperingatkan untuk berhati-hati. Neji-kun saja sangat berhati-hati kalau sudah mengenai itu."

"Eh?" Sakura dibuat bingung.

"Si jabrik tidak tau diuntung! Sampai kapan dia mau melakukan kecerobohan seperti ini. Memangnya dia siap menjadi ayah! Kalau Sai-kun sih tidak mungkin melakukan kebodohan seperti itu." Si gadis pirang menimpali.

"Huh?" Sakura semakin bingung. " _Chotto mate!_ " Ia menunjukkan tanda "STOP" dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya kedua temannya bergantian. Ia menghela napas perlahan. "Kondom?" Ia memasang wajah 'apa maksudnya ini' kepada kedua teman dihadapannya. "Apa selama ini kalian sudah melakukan….se…ss…sss…ssss…se…seks?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu hal yang normal?" jawab Tenten.

"Normal?" Sakura tampak syok mendengar jawaban Tenten, matanya dengan cepat menatap si gadis pirang, " _Ino-chan mo?_ "

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino mengangguk. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran di pekalanya, iapun berkata, "Eh, _masaka_ …kau dan Sasuke belum melakukannya?"

"Eh? Seriusan?" Tenten menatap Sakura tajam.

"Padahal kalian sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun bahkan sudah enam bulan ini tinggal bersama." Hinata berguman tidak percaya dengan kenyataan itu.

" _Kawaisou ne.. Sasuke-kun ga.._ " kata Ino menambah syok Sakura.

Lelah dengan percakapan yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sakura memasuki pintu apartemennya dengan lemas. "Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang belum melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik entah pada siapa. "Normal katanya? Sejak kapan seks pranikah itu normal?" diletakkannya sepatunya secara sembarangan. Tas tangannya ia lempar ke atas tempat tidur. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan jaketnya lalu berbaring diatas kasur dalam posisi telentang. "Kenapa? Padahal aku dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Apa dia tidak menyukai tubuhku? Apa aku bau badan?" diendusnya bagian ketiaknya, "ah…masih bau deodorant." Lalu kembali dipandanginya langit-langit kamar apartemen yang terbilang sempit itu sambil berteriak, "Nandeeee?"

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, ada sosok Sasuke berbaring disebelahnya. Sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, Sakura mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukannya semalam. "Aku ketiduran," gumannya sambil beranjak dari tidurnya.

Sasuke yang setengah bangun berujar, "Semalam saat aku sampai di rumah, kulihat kau tertidur mengenakan handuk, jadi kupakaikan T-shirt."

"Ah" serunya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dilihatnya T-shirt yang ia kenakan. Otaknya mulai memutar ulang kejadian semalam. ' _semalam_ , _aku mau menggoda Sasuke tapi malah tertidur, baka baka baka_ ' dihentakkannya kepalanya ke tempok dengan pelan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur hanya mengenakan handuk. Kau sudah hilang akal ya…" kata Sasuke agak berbisik dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Matanya masih terpejam dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil jam tangan di meja dekat tempat tidur dengan tangan kanannya. Dilihatnya jam tangan itu dengan mata yang masih sayu. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka tujuh dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka satu. ia beranjak dari tidurnya dengan perlahan. "Aku ada kuliah pagi. Dan kau baito di toko buku dari jam sembilan. Aku akan mandi duluan," ujarnya sambil meregangkan badannya. Ia pun berdiri dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan sederhana untuk melemaskan badannya.

" _Nee, Sasuke-kun_.." panggil Sakura.

Sasuke masih dalam kesibukannya. "Hn? _Nani?_ " ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang lalu menggerakkan dadanya ke samping kiri dan kanan bergantian.

"Nee… semalam aku dan _Ino-tachi_ membicarakan tentang kehamilan Hinata..." jawab Sakura terdengar ragu-ragu. Ia menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah. Sementara Sasuke menghentikan gerakan _exercise_ -nya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Anu…mereka bilang kalau…se..seks itu hal yang normal…mereka sudah melakukannya sejak SMA.." Sakura berkata dengan gugup. Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu untuk berkata. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "anu…bukan maksudku mempertanyakan ini…tapi aku agak penasaran….Sasuke-kun… kenapa kita tidak pernah melakukannya?" Diakhir kalimatnya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang agak menyedihkan. _Puppy Eyes Attack_.

"Hinata hamil?" Guman Sasuke terdengar syok. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Eh? Apa aku sedang diabaikan_?' pikir sakura tak kalah syok. "Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya kembali menggunakan PEA (Baca: _Puppy Eyes Attack_ ).

"Ah _gomen_. Aku sedang berpikir. Apa Naruto sudah tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng. ' _Ternyata dia benar-benar mengabaikanku_ ' pikir Sakura mulai kesal.

" _So ka..._ " ujar Sasuke sambil menghela napas ringan. Ia melanjutkan berguman, "Si bodoh itu melakukan kesalahan fatal. _Ma_ …bukan urusanku. Aku mandi dulu.." Saat Sasuke akan melangkah ke kamar mandi Sakura mencegatnya.

Sambil berkacak pinggang ia berkata dengan kesal, " _Chotto_ …kenapa kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku?"

Sasuke yang juga sedang berkacak pinggang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menghindari tatapan tajam Sakura. " _Saa_ " ujarnya kebingungan.

Sakura memasang wajah seperti orang yang akan menangis, di tariknya kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke di bagian dada lalu berkata, "Sasuke-kun, apa kau.. g..gay?"

"Hah? Darimana kau mendapatkan ide bodoh seperti itu?" sahut Sasuke tidak percaya dengan pemikiran pacarnya yang ia tahu benar sangat lugu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa? Kenapa kita tidak melakukan se…se..seks sampai sekarang padahal kita tinggal serumah?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik-narik kaos Sasuke, kelakuan manjanya kumat. "Nande? Nande?"

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Dipegangnya kedua pundak Sakura untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke lalu berkata, "Dengar, apa kau ingat pertama kali aku ke rumahmu dan bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. Jelas ia lupa.

"Sudah kuduga." Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu bercerita singkat tentang pertemuannya dengan ayah Sakura.

 **Flashback start.**

Liburan musim panas segera tiba, suara serangga khas musim panas memenuhi telinga ditemani teriknya sinar matahari. Dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya Sasuke yang saat itu kelas 2 SMA berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang berisi plat nama "Haruno". Dengan pasti ia memencet bel rumah itu. Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka. Sosok pria setengah baya berkumis menyambut Sasuke dengan raut wajah 'kau mau apa?'.

Dengan sopan dan tanpa ragu Sasuke bertanya, "Apa Sakura-san ada?"

"Apa kau teman Sakura?" tanya pria setengah baya itu menyelidik. "Lagipula bagaimana mungkin dia punya teman lelaki sementara dia bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan?"

" _Boku wa Sakura-san no kareshi desu_. (baca: Saya pacarnya Sakura-san)" Kata Sasuke dengan mantap.

"Hmm..?"

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke dipersilakan masuk ke dalam rumah dan dibiarkan duduk di ruang tamu. Di atas meja didepannya terhidang secangkir teh yang dibawakan oleh seorang wanita setengah baya yang ia yakini sebagai ibu Sakura. Wanita itu duduk di dekat pria setengah baya yang sedari tadi menatap tajam pada Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sasuke yang memang telah menyadari tatapan tajam dari pria itu hanya menatap ke depan entah pada apa.

Deheman yang seolah dibuat-buat oleh si pria setengah baya membuat Sasuke menoleh kepada pria itu. " _Otou-sama_ " ujarnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. "Sebaiknya anda minum teh dulu." Tambahnya.

Ibu Sakura yang sedari tadi tertarik dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan sepertinya ingin mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tapi takut dengan sang suami berkata dengan gugup, "Deshou" ia segera mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambilkan teh untuk suaminya.

"Aku tidak sedang membutuhkan teh." Ujar ayah Sakura yang seketika membuat sang istri menghentikan gerakannya lalu kembali duduk. "Katakan, sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan putriku dan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Sudah sampai sejauh mana hubungan kalian dan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai pacaran?" tanya ayah Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab, "5 bulan. Hubungan kami hanya sampai sebatas ciuman. Aku yang mengajaknya pacaran."

Ibu Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke. " _Nani…._ bukankah seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak usah dijawab. _Nee Otou-san_?" kata ibu Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Ayah Sakura yang keheranan mendengar jawaban Sasuke menghela napasnya beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Anak muda, kalau kau melakukan hal-hal yang melebihi hubungan kalian saat ini aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangmu. Begini-begini aku adalah seorang instruktur karate, mematahkan tulangmu bukan hal yang sulit bagiku."

" _Hai, wakarimashita_ " sahut Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ayah Sakura berdiri lalu berkata, "Minumlah tehmu, Sakura akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Ibu Sakura yang masih duduk di tempatnya terus menerus memandangi Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda bertamu ke rumah ini. Sejak SMP Sakura bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa memiliki pacar. Ayah pasti syok. Maaf atas kelakukan suamiku ya.."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena aku datang secara tiba-tiba."

" _Daijoubu._ Sekali-sekali ayah harus diberi kejutan…"

Pintu depan rumah itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan muncul sosok Sakura yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. " _Tadaima_ " ujarnya.

" _Okaeri nasai_ " sahut sang ibu.

" _Okaeri_ " Sasuke ikut menyambut.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah datang?"

 **Flashback end.**

Semakin diingat-ingat, Sasuke semakin sadar kenapa Sakura tidak tahu kapan pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan sang ayah.

" _Naruhodo.._ " kata Sakura sambil manggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Tapi, sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku tidak pernah membahas mengenai seks."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat ke kanan sambil mengerutkan keningnya. " _Nani?_ "

"Kalau yang itu biar kusimpan untuk diriku saja." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dari pundak Sakura lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Ehhh.. _nande da yo_ …"

Meskipun Sakura masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya mengenai alasan dirinya dan Sasuke tidak melakukan seks selama ini, ia sudah merasa puas mendengar Sasuke bukanlah gay. Itu sudah cukup baginya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini ia tahu kenapa ayahnya dengan mudah memberikan ijin kepada Sasuke untuk mengajak dirinya tinggal bersama. Ia masih ingat kata-kata ayahnya saat ia meminta ijin tinggal bersama Sasuke, ' _kalau dengan Sasuke, ayah mengijinkan_ '. Sesederhana itu. Semudah itu ayahnya memberikan ijin.

Sakura terduduk di tempat tidur. Sambil berpikir ia berguman, "Kupikir ayah menyerah mengenai aku. Kupikir ayah menganggapku tidak berharga sebagai putrinya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ayah ingin mematahkan tulang Sasuke." Ia tertawa ringan.

Secara mengejutkan pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh Sasuke, ia mendongakkan kepalanya keluar memandang ke sosok Sakura. "Mengenai Hinata. Kupikir sebaiknya dia memberi tahu Naruto tentang kehamilannya."

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ia kenal kaku dan dingin. Siapa yang menyangka ia memiliki kepedulian yang besar pada teman-temannya. " _Hai!_ " sahut Sakura mengangguk, tak lupa disertai senyum.

==========end of chapter 1==========

To be continued…..

Review _onegaishimasu_ … (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2 : Bila Aku Harus Membunuh

Perhatian: Fanfic ini berating M karena berisi percakapan atau kata-kata yang mungkin belum memungkinkan dipahami anak di bawah umur. Tapi, kalau tetap ingin membaca, author persilakan. _Otanoshimini kudasai_ ….

 **A MOMENT IN OUR LIFE**

 _A fanfiction of Sasusaku_

 _After story of First Kiss by the River_

 **Chapter 2** : Bila Aku Harus Membunuh Seseorang, Lebih Baik Aku Mati Bersama Orang Itu.

Suasana ramai di sebuah toko buku bukan lagi pemandangan langka bagi Sakura. Gadis bercelemek oranye itu sibuk melayani pelanggannya dari balik meja kasir bersama dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya.

"Apa anda ingin buku ini dibungkus?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan kepada seorang pelanggannya yang sudah setengah baya. Seorang pria berkaca mata dengan sorot mata yang agak licik. Dari pakaiannya orang itu terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran.

"Ya, _onegaishimasu_." jawab pria itu dengan sedikit anggukan.

Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu silakan menuju ke arah sini" dengan tangan kanannya Sakura mempersilakan pria itu menuju ke sisi kanan dimana seorang rekan kerjanya sudah siap memberi _cover_ pada buku pelanggannya. Setelah memastikan pria itu bergeser ke kanan, Sakura memanggil pelanggan selanjutnya yang akan membayar buku.

Jam dinding di ruang karyawan toko buku itu menunjukkan pukul 14.33. Sakura memasuki ruangan itu sambil menyalami beberapa rekan kerjanya yang sedang istirahat, " _Otsukaresama_ ".

" _Otsukare_ " sahut rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Sakura segera menuju lokernya, melepaskan celemek oranye yang dikhususkan untuk karyawan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam loker yang diluarnya tertempel kertas kecil bertuliskan namanya. Sudah saatnya ia berganti shift dengan pekerja paruh waktu lainnya. Pekerjaan paruh waktu di tempat lain telah menunggu.

" _Mata ashita ne_ " ujar Sakura ketika meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" _Mata ashita_ " sahut rekan kerjanya yang masih tampak bermalas-malasan.

Sakura melangkah dengan cepat sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Ia mengabaikan pemandangan disekitarnya. Diabaikannya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran mengiringi langkahnya. Orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan itu tidak ada yang saling menyapa. Mereka semua sibuk dengan arah tujuan kaki mereka melangkah. Sampai diperempatan, Sakura membawa langkahnya menaiki jembatan penyeberangan yang menuju ke empat arah. Langkahnya sudah pasti, ia tahu kemana harus melangkah. _Baito_ di _konbini_ dekat apartemennya sudah menunggunya. Dengan berjalan kaki ia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15-20 menit. Sesekali ia masih melihat layar ponselnya. Sampai ia tiba di depan _konbini_ tujuannya ia menghentikan langkahnya, memandangi layar ponselnya sambil terdiam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia melipat ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Sepertinya aku akan makan _bento konbini_ untuk makan malam." gumannya terdengar pasrah seraya memasuki _konbini_. " _Otsukaresama_ " ujarnya kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di balik mesin kasir.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Sakura-chan." sahut pemuda yang mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau itu, rambutnya lurus tampak licin, dengan ciri khas alis tebal di wajahnya. Dari plat nama yang bertengger di dada sebelah kanannya bisa diketahui nama pemuda itu, Rock Lee (Baca: Roku Ri). Pemuda itu keturunan Cina-Korea-Jepang. Ia datang ke Jepang untuk kuliah dengan beasiswa sehingga ia harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Setelah memberi senyum kepada rekan kerjanya itu, Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan bertuliskan ' _staff only_ '. Ia segera membuka loker miliknya, meletakkan tasnya di dalam loker itu lalu mengambil celemek berwarna hijau tua. Dipakainya celemek itu lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti, ia disambut oleh Rock Lee. "Shift-ku akan berakhir pada jam 4, Sakura-chan silakan berdiri di kasir, aku akan memeriksa persediaan." ujar Rock Lee sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk sambil membalas senyum itu lalu masuk ke bagian kasir. Ia mengikuti langkah mahasiswa tahun ke tiga itu dengan matanya. Konbini saat itu sedang sepi, dilayangkan pandangannya menyusuri setiap rak yang dapat ia tangkap dengan matanya. Dilihatnya dispenser di ujung toko bagian depan di dekat rak buku. Air dalam galonnya tersisa sedikit. Di atas meja memanjang di dekat dispenser itu terdapat sisa-sisa cup kopi yang sepertinya ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan. "Lee-san, air dispenser sepertinya sudah habis," seru Sakura ke arah Rock Lee yang tengah menyusuri rak makanan tidak jauh dari dispenser yang dimaksud.

" _Hai_ , aku akan mengganti airnya."sahut Rock Lee dengan sigap. Beberapa pelanggan memasuki konbini saat Rock Lee sibuk melakukan aktivitas mengganti air dispenser.

Sakura pun mulai disibukkan dengan melayani pelanggan. Setiap hari hanya kegiatan itu yang dia lakukan. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya bersama Sasuke, ia harus bekerja.

Hari semakin gelap, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. "30 menit lagi, kenapa manager belum datang?" guman Sakura sambil melihat-lihat ke luar. Pada saat ia berharap ada sosok managernya di luar tapi, ia justru melihat sosok Hinata yang baru saja akan memasuki pintu konbini. "Hinata-chan?" seru Sakura agak heran melihat Hinata datang ke tempatnya bekerja dengan wajah muram. " _Doushita no_?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum menatap Sakura, ia pun menggeleng. " _Nande mo nai_ " jawabnya. Secepat kilat ia mengambil sebotol air mineral ukuran kecil. Lalu menyerahkanya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya.

"Shift-ku akan berakhir sebentar lagi, tunggulah di meja itu," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk meja panjang yang menempel di dinding kaca depan konbini dekat dengan dispenser.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Setelah membayar air mineral tadi, ia melangkah menuju meja itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datang seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya terutama bagian mulut dan hidung. " _Otsukaresama des_ _hita_ _!_ " seru pria itu sambil tersenyum, terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"Hatake-sensei! _Osoi!_ " teriak Sakura kesal dengan keterlambatan managernya.

" _Gomen ne_ Sakura-chan, aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Kau tahu, untuk bisa kembali kesini aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama" ujar manager itu dengan santai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja dia tahu pria yang berusia sekitar 32 tahun dan juga seorang guru SD itu mengatakan kebohongan yang konyol. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. " _Hai hai_. Terserah anda saja pak manager. Shift-ku sudah selesai. Silakan gantikan aku," seru Sakura acuh. Ia melangkah menuju ruangan staff.

" _Mo jikan ka_?" guman sang manager sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura. Menyadari sang menager mengikutinya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang sambil mendelik seolah berkata, 'kenapa kau malah mengikuti aku'. "Aku mau mengambil celemek" ujar sang manager seperti memahami delikan mata Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. Sampai di lokernya ia melepaskan celemeknya.

"Apa gadis yang berwajah muram itu temanmu?" tanya Hatake si manager sambil mengenakan celemek.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, " _Hai_." jawab Sakura pelan, agak heran dengan pertanyaan si manager, tidak biasanya ia peduli.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari _Ichiraku-ya_ dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Sepertinya mereka sedang berselisih paham." Hatake si manager menutup pintu lokernya dengan pelan.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar kata-kata managernya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sinis, "Kupikir sensei tadi ada pertemuan dengan orang tua murid, rupanya anda ke _ichiraku_?"

"Haa? Aku hanya mampir sebentar."

"Tapi itu membuat anda terlambat 5 menit"

"Cuma lima menit."

"Cuma? Anda tahu sensei, bagi seorang pekerja paruh waktu sepertiku lima menit itu waktu yang sangat berharga,"

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja." dengan acuh managernya berlalu dari ruang staff.

Sakura merengut di tempatnya. Ditutupnya pintu lokernya dengan pelan, lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan. " _Otsukaresama desu_ " serunya kepada sang manager tanpa menoleh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hinata yang sedang menunggunya. "Hinata-chan, _ikou_!"

Hinata menanggapinya lalu berdiri. Mereka pun melangkah keluar dari konbini.

##########888##########

Di sebuah taman tak jauh dari _konbini_ , Sakura dan Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku dekat dengan ayunan dan perosotan. Di tangannya, Sakura memegang sekaleng kopi susu hangat, sementara Hinata memegang sebotol susu yang juga tampak hangat.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya tidak siap memiliki anak" ujar Hinata memulai pembicaraan sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Naruto?" Sakura memandangi Hinata, penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Bu-bukan berarti aku tidak ingin memberitahunya. Hanya saja, saat aku bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan seandainya aku hamil, dia menjawab 'aku harap itu tidak terjadi' sambil tertawa. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar hamil?" suara Hinata pelan dan terdengar putus asa. "Se-sebenarnya, aku belum berkonsultasi dengan dokter. Aku mengetahui kehamilanku hanya melalui _testpack_. Aku masih berharap kalau hasil _testpack_ itu salah. Aku juga berharap aku tidak hamil, Sakura-chan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Sakura hanya bisa diam. Ia sendiri tidak begitu memahami situasi yang dihadapi Hinata, ia bahkan tidak memahami seberapa baik atau buruknya sebuah kehamilan bagi pasangan yang belum menikah. " _Jaa_ ,.." ujar Sakura lemah, "...bukankah seharusnya kalian tidak melakukannya?" lanjutnya seperti berbisik. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu kata-katanya akan menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Tapi, hanya kalimat itu yang terus memenuhi kepalanya.

Meskipun pelan, telinga Hinata cukup jelas mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil menahan tangis. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. " _Gomen nasai_ " ujarnya lemah. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir perlahan.

Sakura yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari tangisan Hinata. Sampai isak tangis Hinata menyentuh gendang telinganya. Ia tersadar lalu melihat ke arah Hinata. "Maafkan aku Hinata, kata-kataku terlalu kasar. Maafkan aku."

Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan air mata yang tak sanggup ia tahan.

Sakura meletakkan minumannya di sampingnya lalu memeluk Hinata. " _Gomen_ " bisiknya.

##########888##########

Sampai di apartemennya, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamar yang cukup tinggi. Ruangan itu masih gelap. Cahaya lampu dari tiang listrik di luar sana tak sanggup menembus kamar itu. Cahaya itu terhalang dua lapis tirai putih yang menutupi jendela besar menuju beranda tempat kedua penghuni kamar itu meletakkan jemurannya.

" _Hidoi ne...atashi_ " guman Sakura mengingat kembali kata-kata yang telah terucap oleh bibirnya di taman tadi.

Dalam lamunannya, sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu depan. Pintu itu terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. " _Tadaima_. Kalau kau sudah pulang setidaknya nyalakan lampu, Sakura." ujar sosok yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur sekonyong-konyong menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa ada masalah di tempat kerja?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar" bisik Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Meskipun sedang kelelahan, Sasuke membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu memeluknya. Sakura mungkin tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi, tapi Sasuke yakin kekasihnya mampu menghadapi masalahnya. Kekasihnya itu hanya membutuhkan perasaan aman, perasaan bahwa dia akan selalu mendapatkan dukungan, dengan pelukan.

Dalam pelukannya Sakura berkata, "Besok aku akan mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya. Hinata mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin hamil."

Dengan paksa Sasuke melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua pundak Sakura lalu bertanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura menjawab dengan agak ragu, "Hinata mengatakan kalau kemungkinan testpack yang dia gunakan menunjukkan hasil yang salah, jadi dia ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Dia berharap kalau dia sebenarnya tidak hamil. Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau Hinata benar-benar hamil? Apa Naruto akan menerimanya?" Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu berkata lagi, "Naruto sepertinya tidak ingin Hinata hamil."

"Jadi, Hinata belum memberitahu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng.

Sambil menghela napas, Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Sakura mengangguk tetapi, ia kembali memeluk Sasuke.

Di salah satu sudut rumah sakit berjejer kursi dari besi yang diletakkan menempel dengan tembok. Di kursi panjang itu duduk beberapa wanita yang sedang hamil besar, beberapa lainnya masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan ada beberapa pria yang sepertinya para suami yang sedang menemani istrinya. Di tempat yang agak jauh duduk seorang wanita sambil menggendong bayinya. Tidak salah lagi, tempat yang sedang Sakura datangi pagi itu adalah ruangan khusus yang disediakan untuk konsultasi dengan dokter anak dan kandungan. Di sebelah Sakura, berdiri Hinata dengan ragu. Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu memandangi pintu ruang konsultasi, dikepalkannya tangannya mencoba menguatkan diri.

" _Daijoubu_ " ujar Sakura membantu Hinata menguatkan dirinya. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi yang berderet di tembok tak jauh dari ruang konsultasi menunggu giliran.

"Bagaimana kalau dokter menanyakan tentang suami?" guman Hinata cemas.

"Kalau diperbolehkan aku akan ikut ke dalam." ujar Sakura seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin baginya.

Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang salah bagi Sakura. Ia diperbolehkan masuk, mendengarkan konsultasi Hinata dengan dokter, melihat Hinata diperiksa dan mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan. Hinata yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur pasien dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di dekatnya tertegun menatap ke layar seukuran televisi 14 inchi. Dokter memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di perut Hinata. Di dalam rahimnya ada sebuah titik yang tampak kurang jelas yang kemudian dijelaskan oleh dokter. "Usianya kira-kira 6 sampai 7 minggu." ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Dengan wajah dipenuhi rasa haru Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Hinata dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan dokter wanita berambut pirang itu. Dari kartu identitas yang menggantung di lehernya diketahui namanya Senju Tsunade. Wanita yang berumur sekitar 50 tahun itu memandangi Sakura dan Hinata bergantian. Sambil tersenyum maklum dan dengan agak santai wanita itu pun berkata, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menerima pasien dengan kondisi sepertimu." ditatapnya Hinata. "Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau datang dengan partnermu karena kalian berdua yang harus menentukan pilihan. Kau belum menikah dan sepertinya partnermu belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak manusiawi, tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum mengambil keputusan. Bicarakanlah dengan partnermu. Di rumah sakit ini, aborsi medis hanya diperbolehkan sampai usia kandungan 9 minggu, lebih dari itu kami tidak bisa menanganinya kecuali hal itu terjadi karena kecelakaan atau hal tertentu lainnya. Disamping itu, kalau kau melakukan aborsi pada saat usia kandunganmu telah dewasa, akan ada beberapa resiko termasuk kehilangan nyawamu sendiri. Tapi, aku berharap aborsi bukan pilihan utamamu."

Kata-kata dokter yang mencoba menjelaskan dengan penuh pengertian terus memenuhi pikiran Hinata. Sambil melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia dan Sakura sama-sama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "9 minggu… _ka_?" guman Hinata sambil memegang perutnya. "Aborsi…." bisiknya pasrah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata, " _Nani itte no_?" guman Sakura terdengar kecewa. "Bicarakan dulu dengan Naruto!" serunya seperti menahan sebuah emosi. Ia menghela napas lalu menunduk seperti sedang berpikir dan berkata dengan pelan, "Pikirkan baik-baik." nyaris tak terdengar.

##########888##########

Di sebuah apartemen yang tak kalah sempit dari apartemen tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura, sebuah TV menyala tanpa suara. Angin berhembus pelan dari balkon menuju ke dalam kamar itu melambaikan tirai tipis berwarna krem. Jendela besar yang memisahkan kamar itu dengan balkon terbuka setengah. Menampakkan cahaya kemerahan di luar sana. Sore itu seharusnya menjadi sore yang menenangkan jiwa. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, di sebelah tempat tidur yang agak berantakan duduk sosok Hinata diatas lipatan kakinya beralaskan karpet berwarna coklat bergaris hitam. Berbatasan dengan meja bulat pendek di depannya duduk kekasihnya, Naruto, dengan kaki bersila, wajahnya tampak pucat. Baru saja Hinata memberitahukan padanya bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung anak Naruto.

" _Uso darou_?" tanya Naruto antara tidak percaya dan putus asa.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Hatinya kecewa tetapi ia berusaha tersenyum. " _Deshou_..? aku juga berharap itu bohong" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Dokter mengatakan aborsi medis bisa dilakukan sebelum usianya 9 minggu. Sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki usia 7 minggu. _Chanto kangaete kudasai_ _ne_ _!"_ Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan sikap hormat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Bagaimana aku harus memikirkannya? Apa kau berharap aku akan mengatakan 'ayo kita menikah'? Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa yang bisa kujanjikan untuk anak itu. Aku juga tidak bisa menjamin masa depan kita bila kita menikah. Kalau anak itu lahir….apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?" raut wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

"Apa kau ingin anak ini diaborsi?" tanya Hinata mencoba bersuara dengan tenang.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.. hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja...kau tidak bisa menjanjikan masa depan untuknya? Bahkan untukku?" Hinata memotong-kata-kata Naruto. Ia menyeringai sambil menahan sesak di dadanya. "Katakan dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!" Hinata berteriak sambil meluapkan tangisnya.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto dengan segera sebelum ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Maafkan aku" ujarnya seperti akan menangis. "Aku ingin anak itu diaborsi." lanjutnya sambil menunduk mengeluarkan air matanya. " _Gomen_ _nasai_!" serunya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia menunduk memohon maaf kepada Hinata.

Hinata tak sanggup menahan rasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya. Air matanya pun mengalir lebih lancar dari sebelumnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan kamar apartemen itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ini pertama kalinya ia dan Naruto beradu mulut. Pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun hubungan mereka mereka menangis bersama. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasa sangat membenci kelemahan seseorang, Naruto. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Hinata membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat apartemen Naruto berkali-kali melirik ke arah gedung itu sambil menghela napas. " _Daijoubu ka na_?" gumannya sambil menopang dagu. Hari semakin sore ia pun semakin cemas. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Hinata menuju ke apartemen Naruto dan belum ada kabar darinya. "Apa mungkin Naruto menerima kehamilan Hinata lalu memutuskan akan menikah? Kalau memang begitu, untuk apa aku menunggu dengan cemas?" ia berkata sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir. Baru saja dia akan beranjak dari duduknya, raut wajahnya kembali muram, "Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?" Sakura memegang kepalanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. " _Wakanai yo_ …!" serunya frustrasi. Kembali ia melirik ke arah gedung apartemen Naruto, ia pun terdiam. Bola matanya membulat, rasa cemas dan frustrasi yang ia rasakan seperti menjadi satu. Di arah matanya memandang ada sosok Hinata yang berjalan sambil menangis keluar dari gedung apartemen itu.

Hinata mengusap air matanya, menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan luapan emosi dari dalam dadanya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan. ' _Sepertinya bukan berita bagus_ ,' ujarnya dalam hati lalu mencoba menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon besar di sebelah bangku taman yang ia duduki tadi. Hinata melewati taman itu begitu saja tanpa menyadari adanya Sakura yang bersembunyi. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia berpikir kalau saja saat itu sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini dirinya tidak sedang bersembunyi melihat sahabatnya menangis. Kalau saja kejadian saat ini seperti tiga tahun lalu, ia pasti sudah melabrak Naruto, memarahinya habis-habisan, bahkan mungkin ia sudah memukul Naruto kuat-kuat. Sialnya, kali ini ia kehilangan haknya untuk menghakimi Naruto. Masalahnya tidak sesepele dan sesederhana sebuah penolakan cinta. Kali ini, mengenai sebuah kehidupan.

Hari yang semakin gelap, kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, dan lampu jalan yang mulai menyala satu persatu menemani langkah Hinata menuju apartemennya. Gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi itu tampak berkelas. Mungkin termasuk salah satu gedung elit. Sambil menghela napas ia menatap gedung tinggi itu. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar dihembuskan angin malam. Di tempat lain, Sakura yang sedang melangkah dengan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya, menerima sebuah pesan. Setelah membaca pesan itu, ia pun membalikkan badannya menuruni tangga lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

 **[Sakura-chan,**

 **aku**

 **tidak ingin menjadi**

 **seorang pembunuh.**

… **tapi,**

 **bila aku diharuskan untuk membunuh seseorang**

 **lebih baik aku mati bersama orang itu.**

 **...kupikir**

 **dengan cara itu**

 **dosaku akan terampuni.]**

Itu pesan dari Hinata melalui email.

"Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan?" guman Sakura di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Sambil berlari ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata.

Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab.

Panggilan kedua pun tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, kumohon." Sakura pun mencoba meraih Hinata dengan panggilan ketiga.

Tersambung.

"Hinata, kau dimana?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada depresi. Dari seberang telepon Hinata memberikan jawaban. Sakura seketika menghentikan larinya begitu mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Haa?"

Di sebuah kompleks hiburan malam, berderet club-club malam, hotel dan restaurant, dan bar. Bersebelahan dengan sebuah hotel kecil ada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan ~Bar Lapin~ menempel di sebuah tembok yang bersambungan dengan tangga menuju bagian bawah bangunan tua itu seperti sebuah lorong. Di dinding lorong itu terdapat tanda panah menunjuk sebuah pintu. Ya, itu dia pintu yang sedang dicari Sakura. Bar Lapin.

"Selamat datang~" ujar seorang bartender dengan rambut hitam kaku kepada Sakura. Tempat itu adalah sebuah bar kecil tetapi tempat duduk di bar itu tampak terisi semua. Ada sekitar lima belas orang termasuk Hinata. Mata Sakura langsung menatap ke arah gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisik Sakura seraya mendekati Hinata.

"Silakan duduk disini" ujar si bartender sambil mengambil sebuah kertas bertuliskan ~ _reserved_ ~ dari atas kursi yang sedang ia tunjuk. Setelah mengiyakan dengan anggukan, Sakura pun duduk di kursi itu.

"Tadi, aku lho yang meminta Sasakura-san meletakkan tanda _reserved_ di kursi itu, he he~" Hinata berkata sambil cengar-cengir. Ia pun banyak tersenyum dan melakukan gerakan tubuh kesana kemari seperti kurang seimbang sampai akhirnya kepala bagian depannya menyentuh meja.

"Kau sudah mabuk?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia sendiri seperti merasakan kepalanya pening meskipun hanya dengan mencium bau alkohol di bar itu.

Si bartender yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya mendekat lalu berkata dengan pelan hampir berbisik, "Nona ini hanya minum dua gelas bir tapi sepertinya dia sudah mabuk jadi aku tidak memberikan gelas yang ketiga. Dia tidak terbiasa minum alkohol," bartender itu pun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

" _Sumimasen deshita"_ ujar Sakura sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada si bartender.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu silakan panggil aku." Bartender itu pun kembali kepada pelanggannya yang lain.

"~Sasakura-san, tolong birnya~" ujar Hinata setengah sadar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

" _Nee_ , Hinata-chan..." panggil Sakura.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Huh?" ujarnya. "Lho...Sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau disini?" ujarnya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dengan mata sayu ia memandangi Sakura lalu berkata, "Kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu Naruto. Dia bilang 'ayo kita aborsi saja anak itu. Aku tidak bisa memberinya masa depan!' begitu katanya." Kedua tangan Hinata meraih lengan Sakura lalu memegangnya kuat-kuat. "Padahal..." ia pun melanjutkan, "….aku sudah memintanya untuk berpikir dulu." suara Hinata terdengar semakin serak. "Meskipun pada akhirnya anak ini harus diaborsi." Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan menjadi pembunuh." Hinata menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya diikuti air bening yang menetes perlahan dari matanya. "Apa sebaiknya aku mati juga? Heh?" Tangisan Hinata pun tumpah tak tertahankan. "Jawab aku Sakura-chan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sakura yang tak sanggup berkata apa-apa hanya bisa ikut menangis bersama Hinata. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun terdiam, hanya bisa melihat dua orang gadis muda yang sedang menangis. Sakura yang memang masih sadar penuh tiba-tiba menjadi malu, lalu mengusap air matanya. "Bartender-san, tolong beri aku bir!" seru Sakura seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sang bartender tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Orang-orang kembali lagi pada obrolan mereka bahkan ada beberapa pelanggan yang bersiap meninggalkan bar itu, sementara Hinata sibuk menggumankan hal-hal yang tidak jelas terdengar.

Tak berapa lama, bartender yang berwajah cukup tampan dan bersahaja itu meletakkan dua buah gelas minuman di atas meja di depan Hinata dan Sakura. Gelas-gelas itu tinggi lurus dan jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan gelas bir. Sakura memandangi kedua gelas itu dengan heran. Bukan hanya bentuk gelasnya tapi juga isinya. Jelas-jelas yang disuguhkan sang bartender bukan bir.

Bartender itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ini adalah Ginger Ale. Air soda dengan campuran jahe. Minuman ini berguna untuk mengurangi efek mabuk dan dehidrasi. Aku merasa sudah cukup melihat kalian berdua menangis, dan kuharap aku tidak melihat dua gadis muda mabuk, aku pasti akan kerepotan nanti."

Sakura menatap bartender itu lekat-lekat setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai minuman yang disungguhkannya. Kemudian dari mulutnya hanya keluar kata "Eeeeehh?" yang kalau diterjemahkan bisa menjadi ' _apa-apaan bartender ini, memperlakukan pelanggan seenaknya_?!'

Tapi, berkat perilaku kepahlawanan dari bartender itu, tidak ada kisah dua gadis muda mabuk bersama.

==========end of chapter 2==========

To be continued…

Rupanya penampakan ikemen kita, Sasuke, sedikit sekalli ya di chapter ini. Haha.. tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting chapter dua ini bisa kuselesaikan. Di chapter ini tiba-tiba jadi muncul banyak tokoh, dan yang paling istimewa adalah kehadiran bartender Bar Lapin, Sasakura Ryuu. Bagi yang suka baca manga mungkin tertarik baca Bartender, di manga itu berisi pengetahuan tentang cocktail dan minuman keras. Iseng-iseng nambah pengetahuan gitu, hehe.. review onegaishimasu… (_ _)

Terima kasih atas review pada chapter 1. Ternyata setelah dibaca ulang typo bertebaran dimana-mana.. bahkan aku salah mengetik sebuah kata berbahasa Jepang. Teehee.. :P _gomen ne_..

Sebenarnya, sebelum mempublish chapter 1 itu aku sempat berpikir untuk membuatkan terjemahan Bahasa Jepangnya, tetapi setelah dipikirkan 'sebaiknya tidak usah karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang meminta bagian itu' disamping, aku ingin mempublish sesegera mungkin, bahkan belum sempat dibaca ulang, tidak heran typo benar-benar bertebaran di sana sini. Mulai di chapter ini aku akan menambahkan terjemahan di bagian akhir cerita dengan catatan setiap kata yang muncul akan kuterjemahkan hanya satu kali saja.

 **Terjemahan chapter 1** :

ohisashiburi = lama tidak bertemu

gomen = maaf

daijoubu = tidak apa-apa/ baik-baik saja

otanoshimi ni kudasai = silakan dinikmati

are? = huh? (ekspresi heran terhadap sesuatu yang diluar ekspektasi/dugaan)

tadaima = aku pulang (salam ketika sampai di rumah)

tsukareta = melelahkan/lelahnya/capeknya

okaeri = selamat datang (salam: menyambut kedatangan penghuni serumah, bukan untuk tamu)

Sasuke no nioi = aroma Sasuke

aitakatta = aku rindu

ore mo = aku juga (ore digunakan khusus alaki-laki)

uso = bohong

deshou = ya kan

mo ikkai = sekali lagi

daisuki = suka sekali

chotto gomen = sebentar (excuse me)

baito = kerja paruh waktu (part time job)

konbini = mini mart/toserba (convenient store)

shoshin (ralat: soushin = kirim)

hai = iya (yes) note: dalam chapter 1 hai digunakan untuk menyatakan sesuatu siap untuk dipindahtangankan.

omae = kamu (biasanya untuk orang yang sebaya atau usianya dibawah si pembicara)

dakara = makanya/karena itu

dame = gak boleh/gak bisa

ittekimasu = aku berangkat/aku pergi

iiterasshai = selamat jalan (dengan harapan akan kembali)

urusai = diam/berisik

airgatou = terima kasih

baka = bodoh

osoi = lelet

ma ii n desu yo = gak papa lho (menyatakan tidak peduli yang ditunggu datang tepat waktu atau tidak)

eeto = (biasanya digunakan saat sedang berpikir atau sedang bingung ingin memulai berkata)

chou saikou oishi = sangat terbaik enak (sangat enak/lezat sekali, melebih-lebihkan)

ii ne = enaknya (menunjukkan rasa kecemburuan atau iri dalam arti positif)

atashi mo = aku juga (atashi digunakan khusus untuk perempuan)

muri = gak mungkin (not posible)

yappari = sudah kuduga

sasuga = sesuai dugaan

watashi no sasuke-kun wa saiko desu ne = sasuke-kun ku yang terbaik

doushita no = kenapa?/ada apa?

iya betsuni = gak ada apa-apa

nani = apa

chotto mate = tunggu sebentar

so desu yo ne = ya begitulah

maji de = seriusan? (slank: sumpah lo?)

gomen nasai = maaf (bentuk lebih sopan dari gomen)

ino-chan mo: ino-chan juga?

masaka = mungkinkah/mana mungkin

kawaisou ne = kasihannya

nande? = kenapa?

nee = hei/hai

ino-tachi = ino dkk

ma = ya udah (ungkapan acuh tak acuh)

saa = gimana ya (ungkapan tidak bisa/tidak ingin memberi jawaban)

boku wa Sakura-san no kareshi desu = saya adalah pacarnya Sakura-san (boku digunakan untuk laki-laki, lebih sopan dari ore, karena Sasuke berbicara dengan lawan bicara yang lebih tua/yang dihormati)

otou-sama = ayah (penggunaan '-sama' dimaksudkan untuk mengagungkan/meninggikan seseorang)

hai, wakarimashita = ya, aku mengerti atau ya, dimengerti

naruhodo = jadi begitu atau begitu ya atau oh begitu

onegaishimasu = mohon bantuan/ tolong (please)

 **Terjemahan chapter 2** :

otsukare/otsukaresama : terimakasih atas kerja keras

mata ashita ne : sampai bertemu besok atau sampai jumpa besok

bento konbini : nasi kotak yang dijual di toserba/convenient store

nande mo nai : gak kenapa-kenapa

hai hai : ya ya

mo jikan ka : sudah waktunya ya

ichiraku-ya : warung ichiraku

ikou : ayo

jaa : kalau begitu

hidoi ne atashi: jahat ya aku

nani itte no? : kamu ngomong apa sih?/ apa yang kamu bicarakan

uso darou : bohong kan?

chanto kangaete kuadasai ne : tolong pikirkan baik-baik ya?

wakanai yo : aku gak ngerti deh

sumimasen deshita : saya benar-benar minta maaf / maaf sekali

 **NOTE** : author bukanlah seseorang yang pandai berbahasa jepang bahkan tidak pernah mendapat pembelajaran bahasa jepang secara formal, bila ada terjemahan yang salah mohon dimaklumi atau bila memungkinkan mohon diperbaiki (baca: diberikan pencerahan) lewat review atau PM. Author lebih banyak dipengaruhi bahasa jepang informal dari anime dan dorama, teehee :p


	3. Chapter 3: Perpecahan

Perhatian: Fanfic ini berating M karena berisi percakapan atau kata-kata yang mungkin belum memungkinkan dipahami anak di bawah umur. Tapi, kalau tetap ingin membaca, author persilakan. _Otanoshimini kudasai_ ….

 **A MOMENT IN OUR LIFE**

 _A fanfiction of Sasusaku_

 _After story of First Kiss by the River_

 _==========ΩΩΩ==========_

 **Chapter** **3** : Perpecahan

Kedua mata itu terbuka, samar-samar tampak pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Mata itu mengerjap-kerjap mencoba menjernihkan pengelihatannya. Di samping si pemilik mata terbaring seseorang dengan rambut merah muda, tampak berantakan. Sakura. Tubuhnya tertutupi selimut hingga ke setengah bagian wajahnya hingga yang tampak jelas hanya rambutnya yang memang berwarna unik. Yah, meskipun begitu warna rambut si pemilik mata itu pun tak kalah unik. Ungu lavender.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara dengan sukses mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang rambutnya dibungkus handuk itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan piyama biru langit lengan panjang dan celana panjang bergaris.

"Ino-chan?" ujar gadis berambut ungu itu sambil mencerna pemandangan yang diterima matanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Ino menyahut. "Semalam, Sakura membawamu kesini. Kau ingat?" Ia membuka bungkusan handuk di kepalanya lalu menggosok-gosokkannya di beberapa bagian rambutnya yang basah.

Hinata yang masih belum dapat me- _loading_ semua informasi semalam menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Sekembalinya dari apartemen Naruto, ia bermaksud pulang ke apartemennya, tetapi memikirkan akan bertemu kakak sepupunya, Neji, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks tempat hiburan yang memang dekat dengan gedung apartemennya. Kemudian, langkahnya yang tanpa tujuan terhenti di depan sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Bar Lapin. Ia ingat pernah masuk ke tempat itu untuk menemani seorang teman kampusnya mencicipi _cocktail_ yang katanya mampu menenangkan jiwa. Hanya tempat itu yang ia ketahui di kompleks itu, tanpa berpikir panjang ia masuk ke tempat itu. "Hal terakhir yang kuingat, aku minum bir di Bar Lapin." jawab Hinata ragu.

Ino menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dari semua tempat, kenapa yang kaumasuki sebuah bar?" tanya Ino. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah _hairdrye_ r di atas meja riasnya kekonyong-konyong menyolokkan benda itu ke soket listrik. "Kau pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya?" lanjutnya bertanya seraya menyalakan _hairdryer_ dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan suara "Hmm" dari tenggorokannya. "Se-sepertinya aku mabuk...?" terkanya ragu. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih terbaring dengan damainya berbungkus selimut.

"Iya. Kau mabuk berat." jelas Ino. "Kau tidak kuat minum tapi masuk ke bar, nggak ngajak-ngajak lagi" gerutu Ino sambil tetap melakukan aktifitasnya mengeringkan rambut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mematikan _hairdryer-_ nya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Sakura bilang, bartendernya _ikemen_. Apa itu benar?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri, penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Heeee...aku jadi ingin pergi kesana." ujar Ino merajuk. "Lain kali kita kesana ya..?" pintanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ino kembali pada kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut. Sementara Hinata hanya duduk terdiam, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Naruto kemarin sore. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, muncul sosok Naruto yang sedang menangis di dalam benaknya. Pada saat itu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya kemunculan Naruto dalam benaknya membuat dadanya terasa sakit seperti ada sebuah pisau tajam yang mengiris hatinya dengan kecepatan kilat. Ia menghela napas berat. Dikepalkan erat kedua tangannya menahan perasaan sakit itu. Dari wajahnya pun terlihat ia sedang menahan perasaan ingin menangis.

Sakura yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya menggeliat, lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya serta merta menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Hinata-chan, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura sambil beranjak memposisikan dirinya duduk.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Maaf kemarin aku menyusahkanmu, Sakura-chan." ujarnya lirih.

Sakura menggeleng lalu berkata, "Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Lain kali kita ke bar itu lagi ya, aku juga mau Ino dan Tenten ikut kesana. Bartendernya _ikemen_ , Ino sepertinya tertarik, _Ne_?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang sedang sibuk mengaplikasikan berbagai kosmetik di depan cermin meja riasnya.

"Ya, nanti aku akan menghubungi Tenten." jawab Ino tanpa menoleh. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan konsentrasi dari riasan wajahnya.

Hinata tidak memberikan tanggapan. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

Sakura yang menunggu tanggapan Hinata memandang kearahnya dan menyadari sahabatnya itu sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia yakin yang sedang menguasai pikiran Hinata adalah kejadian kemarin saat ia berada di apartemen Naruto. Sakura pun tak bisa berkata-kata.

Ino merasa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, ia pun melirik ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Didapatinya keduanya terdiam. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan saling memberi kode untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau membasuh wajahku dulu," ujarnya berhasil membuat Sakura dan Ino membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menyangka.

"Iya. Nanti giliran ya..." ucap Sakura yang keluar secara spontan. Ia mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju kamar mandi dengan matanya. Setelah sosok Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun menghela napas berat. Ia segera beranjak mendekati Ino dan duduk disampingnya. "Ino, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Jangan tanya aku." jawab Ino dengan nada suara tak kalah pelan.

"Aku hampir saja mati berdiri saat membaca email Hinata kemarin, kupikir dia mau bunuh diri. Oke, mungkin pikiran itu terlalu bodoh. Tapi, aku takut kemungkinan itu akan terjadi." ujar Sakura masih dengan suara pelan. "Selama empat tahun berteman dengannya, aku takut belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau Hinata ternyata mempunyai sisi kelam dan suram? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia punya pikiran untuk bunuh diri? Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi kenyataan itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura terdengar putus asa.

Ino memutar bola matanya lalu menepuk pundak Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura. Meskipun aku mengenal Hinata tidak lebih lama darimu, aku yakin dia bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Dia tidak sepertimu."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan ekspresi 'memangnya aku seperti apa?', lalu bertanya dengan cepat, "Kenapa kau malah menyangkutpautkannya denganku?"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikiran negatif!" seru Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Tidak bisa membalas.

Ino kembali pada riasan wajahnya, kali ini ia memoleskan maskara ke bulu matanya yang sebelumnya telah dijepitkan dengan pelentik bulu mata. Bel apartemen Ino berbunyi membuatnya tersentak dan tanpa sengaja sikat maskara menyolok kelopak matanya yang telah dipolesi _eyeshadow_ memberikan warna hitam pekat maskara di bagian itu. "Siapa sih bertamu pagi-pagi?" gerutunya.

"Sepertinya itu Sasuke." seru Sakura seraya beranjak menuju pintu depan lalu membuka pintu. Tebakannya tepat. Di balik pintu, berdiri Sasuke dengan membawa kantong plastik konbini di tangan kirinya dan tas kertas dengan ukuran cukup besar di tangan kanannya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Aku membawakan pakaianmu." ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit. "Aku juga membawakan makanan" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Sakura tersenyum riang lalu berkata, "Sebentar ya, aku minta ijin Ino dulu." Ia pun berseru kepada Ino, "Ino-chan, boleh nggak Sasuke masuk?"

"Hmm" jawab Ino yang sedang memperbaiki riasan tepat di bagian kelopak matanya. "Hinata-chan, pastikan kau tidak telanjang saat keluar dari kamar mandi!" lanjutnya dengan suara cukup keras ditujukan pada Hinata yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Sakura pada kekasihnya.

" _Ojamashimasu_ " ucap Sasuke seraya memasuki kamar apartemen itu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di deretan sepatu lainnya yang bagian depannya mengarah ke luar. Ia mengenali sepatu boot berwarna coklat sebagai milik Sakura dan sepatu putih ber-hak sekitar 5 cm ia yakini sebagai milik Hinata.

Pada saat Sasuke akan memasuki ruangan paling luas di apartemen itu, kamar tidur sekaligus ruang tamu, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyapanya. "Sasuke-kun, kau datang?"

"Ah, Hinata-san. Aku membawakan baju ganti untuk Sakura, dia ada _baito_ jam 9 nanti." sahut Sasuke.

"Oh. Baik sekali." Hinata menanggapi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke segera mengambil duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet. Ia duduk bersila dihadapan sebuah meja bulat kecil. Disebelah kanannya duduk Sakura yang menempel pada dirinya. Dan Hinata duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura menghadap ke arah meja. Sakura mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik yang dibawa Sasuke. Tiga buah _onigiri_ dan tiga botol susu yang masih hangat.

Saat melihat susu hangat itu, Hinata memastikan bahwa Sasuke mengetahui kalau dirinya mabuk semalam. Biasanya susu dijadikan penetral mabuk alkohol. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menghela napas. Sakura menyadari hal itu lalu membuat pengalihan suasana dengan mengajaknya makan. Ia pun mengajak Ino yang dengan segera meluncur dari depan meja riasnya menuju ke arah meja.

"Itadakimasu!" seru ketiganya sebelum melahap _onigiri_ dari tangan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka mengobrol selama acara makan pagi sederhana itu. Namun, suasana itu seketika berubah saat Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. " _Gomen nasai_ " ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi tidak tampak oleh teman-temannya. Sakura dan Ino saling memandang tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi situasi itu, begitu pun Sasuke, ia hanya mampu memandangi Hinata dalam diam.

Setetes air mata jatuh menimpa _onigiri_ yang sedang dipegang Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, dan mulai terdengar isakan dari tubuh yang sedang menunduk itu. " _Gomen..._ " ujar Hinata sekali lagi, suaranya terdengar parau. Air matanya pun berjatuhan semakin tak terkendali. Baik Sakura, Sasuke ataupun Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata menangis, Sakura memegang pundak Hinata. " _Daijoubu_ " katanya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia pun mencoba tertawa dalam tangisnya. " _Gomen_ " ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita habiskan dulu onigirinya, baru nanti kita menangis sama-sama ya, Hinata-chan?" ujar Ino dengan ekspresi seperti mau menangis.

Hinata tertawa setengah menangis sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa iri pada Sakura dan Sasuke." ujar Hinata saat di apartemen itu hanya ada dirinya dan Ino. Sakura dan Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Selama ini, aku begitu yakin tidak ada hal yang bisa melebihi hubunganku dengan Naruto. Kupikir, tidak akan ada hal yang bisa membuat perasaanku goyah terhadapnya. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku terlalu naif."

Ino tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Ia pun menanggapi. " _Ano ne_ ," ujarnya. "Sebenarnya aku juga. Aku juga iri pada mereka. Aku iri pada kepolosan dan keluguan Sakura sampai-sampai aku ingin menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga." lanjut Ino diikuti tawa. "Aku iri padanya. Tanpa berusaha keras, ia dengan mudah mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Beruntungnya, ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Kau tahu kan,...terkadang sikap Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Entah mereka memang tidak acuh atau memang saling mempercayai. Yang jelas, itu membuatku iri."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Ino.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah." ucap Ino melanjutkan. Ia dan Hinata saling menatap sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk menanggapi kalimat terakhir Ino.

" _Atashi mo_ " ucap Hinata lirih.

 _==========ΩΩΩ==========_

Di suatu senja yang damai dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dan angin yang berhembus lembut, Sakura bersandar di pinggiran jembatan penyeberangan sambil memandang jauh ke langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Di sekitarnya beberapa orang berlalu lalang tanpa ada rasa peduli. Berbagai kendaraan yang melintas di bawah jembatan mengeluarkan suara bisingnya. Ia mendesah berat. Kata-perkata yang diucapkan Hinata di hadapannya dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain memenuhi benaknya. Kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Aku, sudah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari ini." ujar Hinata memulai pembicaraan di hadapan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Kafe tempat mereka berkumpul saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung meskipun sedang akhir pekan. Sakura menyeruput _milkshake_ stroberi di depannya sambil menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hinata. "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kandunganku. Aku akan menggugurkannya."

Kalimat Hinata dengan sukses membuat ke tiga sahabatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Sakura yang biasanya suka protes, bibirnya seperti dilem, tak sanggup ia buka. Pandangannya yang biasanya akan menatap tajam pada si pembicara, kini teralihkan entah pada apa, yang jelas tak sedikit pun ia menatap Hinata saat itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke sedotan _milkshake_ -nya, lalu kembali menyeruput minuman itu.

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten dengan cemas.

Hinata menatap Tenten lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kau sudah membicarakannya lagi dengan Naruto?" kembali Tenten bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Naruto-kun beberapa hari ini." jawabnya.

"Jadi, keputusanmu sudah bulat?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya sendiri." jawabnya. "Kalau aku besikeras mempertahankannya, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik baginya. Mentalku mungkin tidak siap. Lagipula, keluargaku pasti tidak menerimanya. Bahkan untuk memberitahukannya pada Neji- _nii_ pun aku tidak punya keberanian."

Mendengar alasan Hinata, tiba-tiba Sakura menyeringai sinis. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau juga tidak menginginkannya?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata juga menatap Sakura, namun segera ia alihkan. "A-aku tidak punya pilihan." jawabnya.

"Tidak punya pilihan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Hinata, saat ini kita sedang membicarakan sebuah kehidupan. Sebuah kehidupan itu memilihmu dan kau mengatakan kau tak punya pilihan? Hanya karena ayahnya tidak menginginkannya, dan kau takut memberitahukan keluargamu? Atau sebenarnya kau yang tidak menginginkannya lalu menjadikan Naruto dan keluargamu sebagai alasan?" lanjut Sakura dengan jejalan pertanyaan.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak mengerti!" seru Hinata seraya menatap Sakura, "Kamu nggak pernah berada dalam posisiku!" nada Hinata meninggi dan terdengar frustrasi.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah mendengar kalimat Hinata. "Aku memang tidak mengerti." ujarnya seraya memalingkan pandangannya, lalu kembali menatap ke dalam mata Hinata sambil berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata yang kukenal berpikiran untuk membunuh!"

"Sakura-cha..."

Plaakkk! sebuah telapak tangan kanan mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri Sakura. "Bisa kauberhenti mengoceh?" ujar si pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Ino.

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya, berlari keluar dari kafe itu. Dadanya terasa sesak, air matanya mulai mengalir keluar dari liangnya. "Kuso!" umpatnya dalam tangis.

Langit senja itu tak jua memberikan rasa damai ke dalam hati Sakura. Kembali ia mendesah berat, mencoba mengurangi beban dalam dadanya meskipun tidak berhasil. Mengingat pertengkaran yang baru saja ia alami adalah yang pertama kalinya terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata, ditambah tamparan keras Ino di pipinya yang masih dapat ia rasakan sakitnya. Meskipun rasa sakit itu tak melebihi rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan Hinata. Entah ia harus menyesal atau tidak. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, ia telah menyakiti perasaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak hanya Hinata, tetapi juga Ino dan Tenten.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tidak bisa memutar waktu. Meskipun diulang 100 kali pun, ia mungkin akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, mengungkapkan kata-kata kasar yang tidak ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi, kata-kata itu merupakan kejujuran yang berasal dari hatinya, semenyakitkan apapun, kata-kata itu akan tetap keluar juga.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan wajah kedua orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya. " _Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah putri kami_ ", kata-kata ibunya masih dapat ia ingat. Ia membuka matanya, lalu menghela napas. "Bahkan wanita yang telah melahirkanku jauh lebih manusiawi." gumannya seraya beranjak dari sandarannya pada pembatas jembatan. Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berkali-kali melirik kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sumpit di tangan kanannya tak jua bergerak, nasi di mangkuknya masih penuh. Pandangan gadis itu menerawang jauh entah kemana. Biasanya mata gadis itu akan berbinar-binar melihat menu makan malam buatan Sasuke. Kali ini, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh _steak_ di depannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke tetapi tidak mendapat respon. "Oi.. Sakura?" kembali ia memanggil dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura tidak merespon. Sasuke mendesah lalu menyodorkan pangkal sumpit dan mendorongkannya di jidat Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura merespon dengan menatap Sasuke.

" _Doushita?_ " tanya Sasuke berusaha mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru sesenggukan. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dikomando.

Sasuke panik. Biasanya dia hanya akan melontarkan kata-kata ungkapan rasa kesal. Kali ini dia menangis? Tidak bisa dipercaya. " _Gomen_. Apa sebegitu sakitnya sampai kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakit tahu!" jawab Sakura dengan suara parau. Air matanya masih mengalir tanpa sanggup ia tahan.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya lalu beranjak mendekati tubuh Sakura. Diambilnya mangkuk dan sumpit dari tangan Sakura lalu diletakkannya di atas meja. Sasuke pun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. " _Nanda yo_.." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tak pernah sekali pun pelukan pemuda itu gagal menenangkan hatinya. Di dalam pelukan kekasihnya ia menemukan kedamaian. Ia pun turut memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan, air matanya berhenti mengalir meskipun masih sedikit sesenggukan. "Aku bertengkar dengan Hinata." gumannya.

Sasuke menghela napas yang bisa diartikan 'oh karena itu kau menangis?'. Ia sedikit lega tapi juga kecewa. Ia lega tangisan Sakura bukan karena kesalahannya, tapi ia juga kecewa karena gadis itu menangis untuk orang lain bukan dirinya. Sasuke benar-benar labil! Dilema!

Sakura menceritakan kejadian pertengkarannya dengan Hinata, dkk. Mendengar cerita itu, membawa Sasuke pada sebuah kesimpulan yang memicunya datang ke gedung Fakultas Ekonomi di kampusnya keesokan harinya.

Sasuke memasuki gedung itu dan dengan mudah ia menemukan sosok yang sedang dicarinya. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu pun tampaknya melihat kedatangan Sasuke ke gedung fakultas itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama melangkah saling mendekati.

"Wah wah, apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum di Fakultas Ekonomi?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa bermaksud menyambut kedatangan temannya yang untuk pertama kalinya mengunjungi gedung itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Pada jarak tertentu yang cukup dekat, tanpa basa-basi ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto hingga tubuh pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sahabatnya mendaratkan tinju di wajahnya? Siapa yang akan percaya cerita konyol itu! Ia memegang pipi kirinya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Suasana lobi yang biasanya tenang, hari itu berubah gaduh. Beberapa siswa mulai berkumpul menonton kejadian langka itu. Mahasiswa hukum meninju mahasiswa ekonomi.

Belum sempat Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan atau protes, Sasuke telah sampai pada tubuhnya yang masih belum berdiri sempurna lalu menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dengan paksa. "Dengar," ujar Sasuke. "Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku jauh lebih benci kalau tidak mengatakannya. Aku benci melihat Sakura menangis karena orang lain. Terlebih karenamu." lanjutnya terdengar kesal.

"Huh?" Naruto berseru tak mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Tu-tung.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di kerah kemeja Naruto, bahkan hampir mencekiknya.

"Yang ber-hak membuat Sakura menangis hanya aku! Kau dengar itu!?" seru Sasuke seraya melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Naruto dengan paksa, membuat pemuda itu kembali terjatuh. Sasuke menghela napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto semakin bingung. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya sampe kesetanan seperti itu. " _Cho-chotto mattebayo_ , Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sembari berdiri, berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Begitu dapat berdiri, dengan secepat kilat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dan kini gilirannya menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Kedua pasang mata mereka beradu, sama-sama menyampaikan percikan-percikan kekesalan. "Ikut aku!" seru Naruto seraya melepas genggamannya dari kerah kemeja Sasuke, lalu melangkah keluar gedung Fakultas Ekonomi. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Dari gedung fakultas itu mereka menuju ke sebelah kiri, melewati pertamanan yang rindang, lalu sampai di sebuah tempat yang terdapat beberapa deretan meja bundar dengan masing-masing empat kursi dan payung besar di atasnya. Sebuah cafetaria. Naruto pun duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Seorang pelayan cafetaria itu menghampiri mereka berdua lalu meletakkan dua gelas air putih di atas meja. Pelayan wanita yang kelihatan sudah berumur 40 tahunan itu melirik kondisi keduanya yang agak berantakan sambil menanyakan pesanan.

"Dua jus" pesan Naruto. Pelayan itu segera mengiyakan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati pria itu juga sedang melirik ke arahnya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninjuku?" ia bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Sederhana saja." jawab Sasuke, "Aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalan. Kalau tidak kulampiaskan, aku bisa mati kesal." lanjutnya.

Naruto menyeringai sinis, "Alasan macam apa itu?" gerutunya. "Semudah itu kau memukul temanmu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas?" tanyanya dengan nada suara meninggi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bahkan kau siap menjadi seorang pembunuh, tapi kau tidak rela menerima pukulan dari temanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kubunuh, heh?" Naruto bertanya sembari menendang kaki kursi di depannya hingga kursi itu berubah posisi. Bertepatan dengan itu, pelayan datang mendekati mereka membawakan pesanan, keduanya seketika terdiam. Dengan agak canggung, pelayan itu meletakkan dua jus di atas meja lalu menyodorkan handuk basah pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah si pelayan seraya mengambil handuk itu sambil mengangguk yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai 'terima kasih'. Pelayan itu pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua, sementara Naruto menempelkan handuk itu di pipinya yang tadi kena tinju Sasuke.

"Aku ragu kau menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata-san." ujar Sasuke menyambung pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Naruto terperanjat. Ia mungkin mulai memahami arah pembicaraan itu. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Kembali Sasuke menyeringai, "Apa kau berpikir untuk merahasiakannya dariku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya." ujar Naruto dengan suara yang begitu pelan sampai terdengar berbisik.

"Memangnya kau pikir kapan waktu yang tepat itu? Saat anak itu sudah benar-benar menghilang?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tolong jangan berkata seolah-olah semua ini mudah bagiku!" sergah Naruto, suaranya kembali meninggi.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah diterima oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan Neji berulang kali menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tahu aku telah membuat kesalahan. Akan baik-baik saja kalau mereka membunuhku saja."

"Ya, memang sudah seharusnya mereka membunuhmu saja. Kurasa itu lebih baik." Sasuke mengumpat sambil menyeruput jus yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Kau lebih memilih temanmu mati?"

"Ya. Daripada aku memiliki teman pengecut dan pecundang sepertimu."

Naruto terdiam sambil manatap wajah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menolak membalas tatapannya. " _Fuzakendattebayo_ " gerutu Naruto lemah.

"Jika Hinata dan ibumu tercebur ke laut, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak bersangkut-paut.

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Naruto, "Jawab saja." ucapnya.

Naruto memikirkan sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku akan menyelamatkan ibuku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Hinata bisa berenang."

Sasuke tercengang mendengar jawaban Naruto, tidak biasanya pemuda jabrik itu pintar menyahut. "Apa kau pernah mendenger orang mengatakan 'bahkan perenang profesional pun bisa tenggelam'?"

"Sebenarnya kau sedang bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto mendesah dalam ketidakpahamannya, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang penuh teka teki. Sasuke terdiam menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "Tidak. Memangnya mungkin perenang profesional bisa tenggelam? Ada-ada saja."

"Bahkan tupai yang pandai melompat dari pohon ke pohon pun bisa jatuh ke tanah." sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Oke." sahut Naruto singkat.

"Dalam keadaan panik, seseorang bisa melupakan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, menjadi cepat putus asa dan cepat menyerah. Apa kau akan membiarkan saja seseorang tenggelam hanya karena kau yakin dia bisa berenang?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia mulai mendalami pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau yang tercebur ke laut adalah kau dan ayahmu, menurutmu siapa yang akan diselamatkan oleh ibumu?"

Naruto berpikir keras. Pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir terus memenuhi kepalanya. Ia terus memikirkan pertanyaan itu di dalam ruang kuliah, di jalan, bahkan sampai ia menginjak apartemennya. Begitu ia membuka pintu apartemen, ia terdiam sejenak di depan pintu, lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas ranselnya, dengan cepat ia membuat sebuah panggilan. Sambil menunggu panggilan itu tersambung ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Panggilan itu terhubung. " _Moshi-moshi, Ero-jiji_." sapanya pada si penerima telepon.

Panggilan telepon itu tersambung pada seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut putih agak gondrong. Pria itu sedang duduk santai di teras belakang rumahnya sambil mengibas-ibaskan topi bundar dengan tangan kanannya. Kaki kanannya ia naikkan ke teras dan menjadi sandaran tangan kanannya. "Tidak biasanya kau menelpon. Ada apa?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." jawab Naruto serius. "Kau mengenal ayah dan ibuku dengan baik kan? Aku ingin tahu sesuatu mengenai mereka." lanjut Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian ia terdiam sejenak lalu berkata lagi, " _Ero-jiji_ , jika aku dan ayahku tercebur ke laut dan hampir tenggelam, menurutku siapa yang akan ibuku selamatkan?"

Pria yang bertubuh cukup makmur itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Pertama kalinya kau menanyakan mengenai orang tuamu, kukira kau bertanya soal warisan, hahaha" ia berkelakar. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia mulai berkata dengan serius. "Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas? Tanpa bertanya pun seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"' _Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon selamatkan anakku_ ', itu yang dikatakan ibumu saat ia diberi pilihan menyelematkan nyawanya atau nyawa anaknya." ujar pria itu sambil menerawangi langit yang jauh, ia pun memulai kisahnya. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah bertanya, jadi aku tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana kau dilahirkan. Beberapa hari menjelang jadwal kelahiranmu, Minato dan Kushina mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Minato, ayahmu, mengalami luka parah dan dalam kondisi kritis. Sementara Kushina, ibumu, tidak mengalami luka parah tetapi, ia diharuskan menjalani proses persalinan lebih cepat. Namun, akibat benturan saat kecelakaan, ibumu mengalami pendaharahan hebat. Dokter memintaku untuk membuat keputusan, apakah aku memilih kau atau Kushina yang harus diselamatkan. Kushina mendengar percakapanku dengan dokter, dalam keadaaan setengah sadar dia meraih tanganku dan berkata, ' _Apapun yang terjadi, selamatkan anakku. Dia memiliki masa depan. Kumohon, selamatkan anakku._ ', ibumu memohon sambil menangis sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Akhirnya dokter memprioritaskan keselamatanmu daripada ibumu. Kau pun lahir dalam keadaan sehat. Dan ibumu, menemui akhir hidupnya tak lama setelah kelahiranmu. Ayahmu pun meninggal 10 hari kemudian setelah mengalami koma." tutur pria itu yang diikuti desahan berat. "Kata-kata ibumu, benar-benar membuatku harus mengambil keputusan yang berat. Karenamu, aku kehilangan seorang menantu, tapi aku tidak menyesal. Karena kau tumbuh dengan baik."

Naruto tidak sanggup berkata apapun setelah mendengar penuturan sang kakek. Ia terlalu syok, terlalu lemah, terlalu payah untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ponselnya pun terlepas dari genggamannya jatuh ke lantai dan menutup dengan sendirinya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil memejamkan kedua mata. "Masa depan...?" gumannya dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menghela napasnya panjang lalu menyeringai diikuti tawa dengan membentuk kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Eskpresinya yang tak bisa dibilang bahagia, ia tertawa dalam kesedihan. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Naruto akhirnya menyadari satu hal penting yang ingin disampaikan sahabatnya, Sasuke, padanya. Ia pun beranjak dari pembaringan. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari meninggalkan apartemennya setelah sempat mengambil kembali ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai. "Sialan kau Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil berlari sekuat tenaga.

 _==========ΩΩΩ==========end of chapter 3==========ΩΩΩ==========_

To be continued...

 **Author's corner:**

Halo-halo... di chapter ini bahasa jepangnya sedikit... hehe.. sepertinya aku terpengaruh fanfic-ku yang lain... gyahahaha... oke, pada kesempatan kali ini author ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review dari chapter 1.

 **Mitsuki Uchiha,** udah update.. **^_^**

 **shaulaamalfoy,** udah update.. **^_^**

 **echaNM,** makashi atas review dan sarannya. Mudah-mudahan udah liat terjemahan di chapter 2 ya.. **^_^**

 **Dewie867,** arigatou atas dukungannya.. ganbarimasu.. **^_^**

 **Jamurlumutan462,** terjemahannya mungkin ada yang kurang pas, dimaklumi ya..arigatou.. ganbarimasu **^_^**

 **Nikechaann,** bukan Shoshin atau Shashin, yang benar Soushin artinya kirim (send). Author salah ketik, hehe gomen ne.. :P arigatou atas review-nya, ganbarimasu **^_^**

 **donat bunder,** catatan kaki itu maksudnya yang langsung diletakkan di tengah-tengah cerita ya, author khawatir itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi membaca. ;)arigatou atas review-nya, ganbarimasu **^_^**

 **Rozaki Kotone,** hai ganbarimasu.. **^_^**

 **Terjemahan chapter 3** :

ikemen = cowok cakep

ojamashimasu = maaf/permisi (biasanya diucapkan sebelum akan "mengganggu" orang lain/masuk ke rumah orang lain)

onigiri = nasi kepal, biasanya berbentuk segitiga dengan toping nori di salah satu sisinya.

ano ne = anu/tau gak

nanda yo = apaan sih

chotto mattebayo = chotto matte yo = tunggu bentar (tambahan **bayo/ttebayo** adalah ciri khas Naruto pada ucapannya, seingat author sih begitu haha.. _gomen_ kalo salah :p)

fuzakendattebayo = fuzake n da = jangan mengada-ada (author sebenarnya gak begitu tau arti harfiah kata ini, kalau ada yang tau tolong beri pencerahan)

ero-jiji = orang tua mesum/kakek mesum (kurang lebih begitu)

Mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak terlalu ngejelimet... review onegaishimasu.. ((_ _))


	4. Chapter 4: Pengakuan

**A MOMENT IN OUR LIFE**

 _A fanfiction of Sasusaku_

 _After story of First Kiss by the River_

 **The story so far** : Hinata hamil dan Naruto belum juga melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Sakura yang sebenarnya cemas, kecewa dengan keputusan Hinata untuk menggugurkan kandungannya membuat mereka bertengkar. Sasuke yang mendapati Sakura menangis karena masalah Naruto dan Hinata memberi pukulan hebat pada Naruto. Berkat pukulan itu, Naruto perlahan mulai memahami sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan tidak hanya satu orang tapi mungkin dua atau bahkan lebih.

 **Chapter** **4** : Pengakuan

Naruto yang berpakaian gakuran dengan lambang _Konoha Boys High School_ duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang berpakaian Sailor, seragam dari _Konoha Girls High_ _School_. Mereka berdua duduk tanpa saling bicara, bahkan tanpa saling menatap. Naruto tampak sibuk memandangi interior kafe yang serba kayu sementara Hinata hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Tak jauh dari tempat duduk keduanya, duduk berhadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk di tempat yang terpisah dari Naruto dan Hinata bermaksud memberikan keduanya keleluasaan untuk berbicara tapi sepertinya keputusan itu salah.

"Apa-apaan mereka, kenapa malah sibuk sendiri seperti itu? Kenapa si jabrik tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa mereka tidak juga berbicara?" umpat Sakura tidak sabaran.

Sasuke yang tidak begitu peduli dengan keduanya dengan damai menyeruput es teh yang tadi ia pesan.

"Si Jabrik itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang pendiam, kenapa hari ini dia pendiam sekali? Apa dia sedang malu-malu?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia menyeruput habis lemon tea pesanannya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan menghajar si jabrik" gerutunya.

Belum sempat ia menjalankan rencananya itu, Sasuke menarik lengannya dan membawanya berlari keluar dari kafe. "Kau hanya akan membuat suasana semakin runyam. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua."

"Tap..tapi...apa Hinata akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Dia akan tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau ada disana." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memandang ke arah Naruto dan Hinata dengan wajah cemas lalu menuruti Sasuke meninggalkan kafe.

Pascakepergian pasangan yang baru jadian sehari yang lalu itu, Naruto dan Hinata mulai saling menatap.

' _Semakin dilihat, anak ini cantik juga,_ ' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis di hadapannya sampai ke bagian dadanya, ' _dadanya juga besar...ah tidak tidak tidak...jangan menjadi lemah hanya karena penampilannya. Cinta itu tidak akan bertahan lama kalau hanya mementingkan penampilan luar. Tunggu. Cinta? Kenapa aku mengatakan cinta?_ _Tidak berarti aku akan mencintai gadis ini begitu saja kan?_ '

"A..ano" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara membuat Naruto kembali ke kesadarannya.

" _Ha..hai_ _k_ " jawab Naruto gagap akibat baru saja berpikir tentang cinta.

"Da-dari tadi, ka-kau menatap ke arah dadaku." kata Hinata dengan canggung.

Naruto tampak syok. Wajahnya memerah. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Tapi pada akhirnya setiap kali ia memandang ke depan, matanya berakhir menatap bagian menggembung di dada Hinata. Namun segera ia alihkan. " _Gomen_. Se-sepertinya mataku secara refleks menatap bagian itu." seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto gadis berambut ungu lavender itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau harus latihan untuk tidak melihat bagian itu pada gadis lain. Karena Naruto-kun sudah setuju untuk menjadi pacarku. Mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh memikirkan tentangku, melihat hanya tubuhku dan berfantasi hanya denganku." ujar Hinata dengan wajah merah dan tampak panas seolah seluruh kepalanya seperti kepiting yang baru habis direbus. Mata Naruto membelalak. Ia menelan ludah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang. Hinata segera menunduk. " _Gomen_. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud terdengar seperti gadis nakal. Hanya saja, itu yang ada di pikiranku. Aku hanya...hanya...mengungkapkannya. Apa kau akan membenciku?" ungkap Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, kembali Hinata beradu tatap dengan Naruto.

Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, setelah mendengar kata-kata itu aku jadi berpikiran mesum. Haha" Naruto tertawa pahit sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah Hinata semakin merah dibuatnya. Ia menunduk malu dan mulai menyesali pengakuannya. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto menghentikan tawanya lalu memposisikan dirinya lebih serius. "Mulai hari ini... _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Naruto, tampak ada ekspresi lega di wajahnya. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, " _Atashi mo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Sejak hari itu mereka berpacaran hampir tanpa masalah di antara keduanya, yang menjadi masalah hanya keluarga Hinata yang tidak menyukai Naruto. Berbeda dengan hubungan pacaran Sakura dengan Sasuke yang berkali-kali putus nyambung hanya karena masalah kecil. Hinata dan Naruto menjalani masa pacaran mereka dengan cukup damai selama tidak berhubungan dengan keluarga Hinata. Dan kali ini, masalah terbesar dan terberat yang mereka hadapi dalam sejarah hubungan mereka justru disebabkan oleh kelalaian keduanya. Yang paling mengecewakan adalah tindakan Naruto yang ingin melarikan diri.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto memacu kedua kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Sambil berlari ia meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya secepat kilat menekan lama tombol satu. Ia memanggil sebuah nomor.

===s&s===

Senja itu, Hinata baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan sang kakak, Hyuuga Neji, saat ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam saku celemeknya bergetar dan melantunkan sebuah lagu.

~ _bokutachi no genzai o... kurikaesu koto darake demo sou itsuka kimi to deaou sonna hi o motte hibi o yukou_ ~~

Sementara nada dering ponselnya mengumandang, Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut wajah ragu. Ia melirik Neji yang sedang duduk di meja makan menunggunya melepaskan celemek dan segera duduk. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dari tatapan mata Neji, terlihat bahwa ia mengetahui siapa si penelpon. Ia menghela napas. Hinata segera menjauh dari pandangan Neji lalu menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi.._." sambutnya.

Masih dengan langkah kakinya yang memburu, Naruto berbicara ke arah ponselnya yang ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya. "Hinata-chan, kau dimana?"

Dengan ragu Hinata menjawab, "Aku sedang di rumah bersama dengan Neji- _niichan_ ". Dari jawaban Hinata tersirat penjelasan bahwa saat itu ia tidak bisa berbicara lama di telpon, atau bahkan menemuinya. Tidak selama ada Neji.

"Tuuttt tuutt" suara sambungan terputus terdengar dari ponsel Hinata. Dipandanginya ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan heran. Ia pun menghela napas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan sambil melepas celemek dari badannya.

Setelah Hinata duduk di kursinya, tanpa basa-basi Neji memulai sendiri acara makan malamnya. " _Itadakimasu_ " ucapnya.

" _Itadakimasu_ " Hinata menimpali sambil melirik ragu kakaknya yang terlihat tak peduli. Ia menyadari sang kakak telah mengetahui siapa si penelpon tadi. Dalam keterdiamannya Hinata mengunyah makanan yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana reaksi Neji seandainya ia tahu adik yang sangat ia lindungi ternyata tengah hamil. Tidak terbayangkan. Untuk menerima telpon dari Naruto saja sudah membuat mood-nya rusak. Entah bagaimana bila ia mengetahui kehamilan Hinata. Hinata melirik sejenak ke arah Neji berharap kalau-kalau mood sang kakak telah membaik. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Pemuda dengan rambut yang agak panjang itu menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam dengan raut wajah dingin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Dalam suasana makan malam nan canggung itu, bel _apato_ mereka berbunyi. Neji yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya segera beranjak dari duduknya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hinata memandanginya dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dengan matanya. Ia tahu, Neji akan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Dengan raut wajah itu? Berharap saja yang datang adalah Tenten.

Pintu apartemen yang cukup berkelas itu dibuka oleh Neji dan mendapati tamu tak diundang dibalik pintu sedang terengah-engah tampak seperti habis berlari.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah mengijinkanmu menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini." ujar Neji dingin.

Sambil mengatur napasnya, pemuda pirang, tamu tak diundang, Naruto, mencoba menjawab, "Untuk kali ini saja..." ia kembali mengambil napas. "...aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya karena mendengar kalimat dingin Neji terhadap sang tamu yang terdengar aneh baginya, membuatnya ingin mengetahui siapa tamu itu, dan yang ia dapati adalah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan" desah Naruto. Napasnya belum dapat dia atur dengan sempurna.

Hinata ingin mendekati Naruto yang masih berada di luar namun ia takut dengan Neji yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya lalu berkata, "Neji-san, untuk kali ini saja. Aku mohon."

"Bukankah sudah pernah kuperingatkan. Sudahi hubunganmu dengan adikku." ujar Neji dingin.

"Neji-niichan.." sanggah Hinata.

"Kumohon.." pinta Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia memohon pada Neji. Neji pun menyadari hal itu.

Neji menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam. Lalu menghela napas. "Selesaikan dalam lima menit." ujar Neji dengan sukses membuat Hinata dan Naruto sumringah.

Begitu mendapat izin, Naruto segera menerobos ke dalam tak mengindahkan Neji yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menyambar tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat sukses membuat Neji berdecih kesal melihatnya.

" _Gomen_." seru Naruto. "Aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ayo kita hadapi ini bersama." ucap Naruto tanpa ragu.

Mendengar kalimat Naruto, Neji menatap Naruto dengan ujung matanya sambil memikirkan maksud kalimat itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. _honto_?", sahut Hinata dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan suara "Hm" dari tenggorokannya. Ia pun melepas pelukannya dari Hinata lalu menatap mata keabu-abuan gadis itu. "Apa sebaiknya kita beritahukan pada Neji terlebih dahulu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji yang langsung mendapat tanggapan heran dari pemuda itu. Melihat reaksi itu, ia berpikir itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi, kapan sebenarnya waktu yang tepat itu?

"Waktu lima menitmu sudah habis." peringat Neji tanpa ampun.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tampak gugup, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu. Ditatapnya Hinata sejenak, diraihnya tangan Hinata dan digenggamnya erat. Ia pun beralih menatap Neji yang saat itu sedang menatap tajam ke arah tangan Naruto dan Hinata yang saling terkait.

"Neji-san. Aku ingin menikahi Hinata." ujar Naruto membuat Neji dan Hinata sama-sama syok tak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

Neji menyeringai. " _Atama daijoubu ka?_ " tanya Neji diikuti tawa meremehkan. "Meskipun kau kuliah di Todai bukan berarti itu bisa menjamin aku ataupun keluargaku mengakuimu. Selama ini aku hanya mengamati, tidak kusangka kau akhirnya menjadi lancang."

Naruto paham benar maksud perkataan Neji, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa membalas perkataan itu. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata membuat gadis itu mulai cemas. Setelah menghela napas, Naruto berlutut di hadapan Neji. "Aku...seumur hidupku tidak pernah berpikir akan memohon kepadamu tapi aku juga tidak berpikir bahwa melakukan ini akan mengurangi harga diriku. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun yang kubisa, karena itu kumohon, kali ini saja, bantu kami, Neji-san."

Neji memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendecih. "Apa-apaan kau! Jangan pernah berpikir memohon sambil berlutut akan membuatku mengabulkan permohonanmu. Heh...menikah? Justru sebaiknya kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Hinata! Bangun dan pergilah!" seru Neji seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, ditariknya tangan Hinata bermaksud membawanya masuk ke dalam. Tapi, tangan itu menolak, menghentikan langkah Neji, membuat pemuda itu bergeming dari keputusan awalnya.

"Neji-niichan..." ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar. " _Gomennasai_..." lanjutnya. Kedua mata abu-abu Hinata berlinang air mata, tak sanggup menahan sakit di tenggorokan dan sesak di dadanya. Perlahan ia berlutut. Naruto yang sedari tadi masih berlutut membalikkan badannya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata yang berlutu menghadap Neji.

Neji menghela napas mulai merasa muak dengan drama pasangan itu. "Apa-apaan.." gerutunya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku..." ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan dan agak sumbang berhasil menghentikan langkah Neji. Pemuda itu terdiam, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan sang adik. "Aku sedang hamil." ucap Hinata sambil menahan tangis. " _Gomennasai._.", lanjutnya sambil menunduk dan memecah tangisnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya, " _Gomennasai_.."ucapnya.

Kedua mata Neji membelalak mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari adik kesayangannya, ia menyeringai lalu tertawa kaku, "Hamil? Heh.. Jangan main-main denganku!" dengan langkah pasti Neji menghampiri Naruto lalu menarik kerah pakaiannya hingga tubuh Naruto terangkat. Mau tak mau dia pun akhirnya berdiri. Dengan amarah yang memuncak dilemparkannya tubuh Naruto hingga terkulai di lantai, tanpa ampun ia menghampiri lagi tubuh pemuda itu seraya melancarkan beberapa pukulan ke wajahnya tapa perlawanan.

" _Yamete kudasai, Ni_ _i_ _chaan_!" seru Hinata sambil menangis menghampiri keduanya, mencoba menghentikan Neji.

Amarah Neji tak bisa ia bendung. Kembali diraihnya kerah baju Naruto membuatnya terpaksa berdiri lalu dipukulnya lagi hingga jatuh, terus berulang-ulang tanpa perlawanan sampai sebuah tangan memberikan tamparan tepat di pipi kanan Neji, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan aksi brutalnya. Bukan oleh Naruto, bukan juga oleh Hinata.

"Pantas saja rasanya aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" teriak seorang gadis dengan cepol dua di kepalanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian khas China berwarna peach dengan motif bunga mawar.

"Tenten- _Neechan_...!" seru Hinata pelan, menyambut calon kakak iparnya sambil menangis lega. Segera dihampirinya Naruto yang sedang terkulai di lantai, dengan cemas ia melihat kondisi wajah kekasihnya itu. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa. Aku babak belur. Kau mungkin tidak akan melihat wajah tampanku selama beberapa hari. Haha" jawab Naruto seraya tertawa kaku, ia pun berusaha berdiri. "Neji-san, aku bersedia kau pukul lagi kalau itu bisa membuatmu memberikan restu pada hubungan kami. Untuk selanjutnya aku mohon bantuanmu, aku akan terus merepotkanmu kedepannya. Aku tidak akan melawan kalau kau ingin melampiaskan kebencianmu padaku. Tapi, aku tidak berpikir bahwa keputusan untuk menikahi Hinata adalah kesalahan, bukan karena kehamilannya, tapi karena aku mencintainya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia tapi aku akan berusaha. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatnya tidak menyesal telah memilih seseorang sepertiku. Karena itu kumohon...". kali ini Naruto hanya membungkuk dengan sangat dalam.

Neji menghela napas, masih ada rasa kesal, marah dan benci pada pemuda pirang itu, tapi kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto sedikit menyentuh nuraninya, ia mulai memikirkan kondisinya dengan gadis keturunan China yang sepertinya juga tidak akan mendapat restu dari keluarganya. "Aku tidak ingin mengakui ini tapi kita mungkin akan berada pada posisi yang sama." ujar Neji terdengar dingin.

===s&s===

Konbini tempat kerja paruh waktu Sakura tampak cukup lengang. Di hari yang masih pagi itu, Sakura menata beberapa barang di etalase konbini dan memastikan semua barang tampak rapi. Dari meja kasir, rekan kerjanya mengamatinya dengan pandangan mata teduh. Rock Lee, pemuda keturunan China dengan rambut lurus berponi itu beberapa kali menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat tingkah Sakura yang dianggapnya lucu. Dari perilaku itu tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Sakura, hanya saja ia tahu gadis itu telah memiliki pacar. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melayani seorang pelanggannya yang telah berdiri di depannya. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , saya akan menghitung belanjaan anda," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Satu persatu ia men- _scan_ barcode barang belanjaan pelanggan sampai pada di satu barang dia menanyai pelanggannya, "apa anda ingin ini dihangatkan?" ia merujuk pada sebuah bento.

Pelanggannya, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata bergagang merah menjawab sambil tersenyum setelah ia berpikir sejenak, " _onegaishimasu_ ".

" _Hai_ ", Rock Lee membalikkan badannya lalu memasukkan bento tersebut ke dalam sebuah microwave, ia mengatur waktu pemanasan lalu kembali beralih ke meja kasir dan menyebutkan harga semua belanjaan pelanggannya. Ia menyebutkan nominal uang yang ia terima lalu menyebutkan jumlah uang kembalian yang ia sodorkan pada pelanggannya.

Setelah memastikan bento yang dipanaskan sudah siap, ia mengambil bento tersebut, memasukkanya ke dalam plastik belanjaan pelanggannya lalu menyodorkannya sambil berkata, " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , silakan datang kembali"

Gadis berambut merah itu meninggalkan meja kasir sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu depan sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang membersihkan meja memanjang di dekat pintu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , silakan datang kembali" sapa Sakura sambil menunduk sedikit begitu melihat sang pelanggan hendak meninggalkan konbini. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya diam, tidak merespon sambil melangkah melewati pintu membuat Sakura sedikit heran. " _Nani sore_ " gumannya sambil memiringkan kepala lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Gadis berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari konbini melangkah menuju sebuah taman bermain tak jauh dari tempat itu, dihampirinya dua orang pemuda yang serta merta berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat si gadis rambut merah mendekat ke arah mereka. Salah satu pemuda itu berambut putih dengan tubuh kurus sementara yang satu lagi bertubuh tinggi dan agak berisi dengan rambut berwarna oranye.

" _Shinjiranai!_ " seru gadis itu seraya menyodorkan dengan kasar kantong plastik belanjaannya pada pemuda kurus berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya, mau tak mau pemuda itu menyambut kantong plastik itu. "Aku heran apa yang dilihat Sasuke dari gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Hanya seorang _part-timer,_ dia bahkan tidak kuliah. Dilihat dari segi manapun aku masih jauh lebih baik." gadis itu mengumpat sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman. Kedua pemuda yang menungguinya tadi mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

Dalam langkah pelan, pemuda berambut oranye berkata, "Jadi seperti inilah akibat mulut bawelmu itu, Suigetsu."

" _Urusai_!" Sahut Suigetsu, si pemuda kurus berambut putih terdengar frustrasi.

Pemuda berambut oranye menghela napas lalu berkata lagi, "Aku tahu kau menyukai Karin dan kau juga tahu kalau Karin menyukai Sasuke, yang tidak kumengerti kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa untungnya bagimu setelah Karin bertemu pacar Sasuke?"

"Entahlah.." jawab Suigetsu acuh tak acuh. "Kupikir setelah Karin mengetahui bahwa pacar Sasuke benar-benar ada dia akan menyerah mengejar si brengsek itu," lanjutnya setengah merajuk membuat pemuda di sebelahnya meliriknya setengah kasihan setengah kesal.

"Benar-benar naif..," sindir pemuda berambut oranye dengan suara pelan. "Aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan apakah tindakanmu itu sebagai kepolosan atau kebodohan, heh...benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," lanjutnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"Coba kau sendiri yang jatuh cinta, _kuso_ -Juugo..!" umpat Suigetsu mengikuti langkah cepat temannya.

"Aku heran, apa sih yang kau lihat dari Karin..."

Bayangan ketiganya perlahan mulai menghilang di kerumunan pejalan kaki. Tampak dikejauhan, kedua pemuda itu mengajak si gadis berambut merah membicarakan suatu hal namun tidak jelas apa yang mereka bahas.

Di tempat berbeda Sasuke terlihat duduk sambil membaca buku, kali ini bukan buku hukum yang ia baca melainkan buku kesehatan. Dilihat dari suasana disekitarnya, jelas ia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Beberapa buku tertumpuk di tengah-tengah meja panjang dengan deretan kursi di pinggirnya. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Di sekitar tempat ia duduk berderet rak-rak besar dengan deretan buku di dalamnya. Beberapa orang tampak sibuk mencari buku di beberapa rak besar itu. Tidak ada yang membuat suara gaduh. Perpustakaan mungkin menjadi salah satu tempat paling tenang di dunia. Bila kau ingin ketenangan, masuklah ke perpustakaan.

Demi memberikan jeda dalam kekusyukannya membaca buku, seorang laki-laki berkacamata bulat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengamati buku yang dibaca Sasuke. "Kau pindah jurusan atau apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku hanya sedang tertarik membaca topik ini," jawab Sasuke datar, "mahasiswa hukum tidak bisa hidup hanya dari membaca buku hukum." sambungnya.

"Yah. _.you have the point_. Hanya saja buku yang kau baca itu tentang kehamilan, aku ragu kau memerlukannya untuk bahan kuliahmu. Apa pacarmu hamil?" Pemuda yang tampak lebih tua dari Sasuke itu bersandar di kursi sambil membuka sembarang buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas meja.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang tengah duduk di sebelah kanannya seraya meletakkan buku yang ia baca di atas meja. "Yakushi _-senpai_ , sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tahun terakhir kau cukup cerewet."

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Tentu saja bukan karena ada perasaan terpesona atau kekaguman melainkan rasa dongkol dan kesal atas sambutan di pertemuan mereka yang sangat jarang itu. "Kau butuh konsultasi seorang calon dokter?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Yakushi-senpai mencairkan kebekuan di antara keduanya.

"Mungkin." jawab Sasuke, sukses membuat teman duduknya mengerutkan kening.

Yakushi-senpai, tepatnya Yakushi Kabuto menyeringai lalu berkata, "Aku bukan dokter kandungan, kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Hn. Aku sudah temukan buku yang cukup bagus untuk kubaca, jadi anggap saja kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk menyapamu, senpai."

Selama beberapa saat mereka tampak sibuk dengan buku di tangan masing-masing namun, Yakushi Kabuto sebenarnya sedikit gelisah, matanya tidak menunjukkan ia tengah membaca buku. Beberapa kali diliriknya Sasuke hendak menanyakan sesuatu tetapi selalu diurungkannya.

"Kalau kau penasaran dengan kabar _Shishou_ , dia baik-baik saja." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kabuto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aah..aku tahu. Orochimaru- _shishou_ selalu baik-baik saja." Ia berkata sambil bersikap canggung. "Walau bagaimanapun, sebagai waliku setidaknya dia selalu ingat mengirimiku uang saku."

"Itu yang terpenting."

"Yah.."

===s&s===

Di sebuah _Family Restaurant_ yang cukup ramai dan sibuk, duduk di salah satu meja dengan enam kursi sosok Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Neji ikut serta dalam pertemuan para sahabat itu. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Sementara itu, di kejauhan, di sudut restoran Sasuke tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan. Dalam beberapa kesempatan ia melirik ke arah pacar dan temannya berkumpul dengan pikiran, ' _Dari semua tempat, kenapa tempat ini?_ '.

Keterdiaman mereka berubah mencekam ketika sebuah gelas yang baru saja dikosongkan oleh Neji mendarat dengan paksa di atas meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'TAKK!', sontak membuat rekan disekitarnya tersentak kaget. "Kenapa aku harus ikut pertemuan bodoh ini?" tanya Neji ketus, tidak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa. "Dengar," ia melanjutkan, "aku datang karena Tenten memaksaku, jadi kalian jangan salah paham. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membantu kalian."

Naruto paham perkataan Neji ditujukan kepada dirinya dan Hinata tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya gugup. "Ng...aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali tapi perkataanmu tetap saja membuatku sakit hati...Nii-sama.." ujar Naruto pelan disambut tatapan mata dingin dari Neji.

"Tenten Nee-chan sebentar lagi pasti datang." Hinata menyela, mencoba mencairkan kebekuan sikap Neji.

"Bukankah yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah anggota keluargamu juga. Dia akan menjadi keponakanmu. Paling tidak sambut dia dengan sedikit lebih hangat, Nii-sama.." kembali Naruto berkata dengan pelan disertai rasa takut membuat Neji tersinggung atau mencoba membuatnya merasa iba.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nii-sama, aku bukan kakakmu!"

Naruto merengut, ia menunduk lesu hingga tanpa sadar kepalanya menghantam permukaan meja.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

Tak berapa lama, sosok Tenten masuk ke restoran tampak tergesa-gesa. Begitu mendapati Naruto dkk, ia mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Neji. "Maaf, aku terlambat." ujarnya tetapi tidak mendapat respon. "Kalian kenapa?" ia bertanya, penasaran dengan tingkah rekan-rekannya termasuk sang pacar.

"Coba kau ajari dia bagaimana seharusnya menjadi seorang calon paman" celetuk Sakura membuatnya mendapat senggolan dari Ino seolah berkata, ' _jangan bicara sembarangan_ '.

Neji hanya melirik Sakura dengan ujung matanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membicarakannya baik-baik?" bisik Tenten pada Neji.

Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tenten lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja bersikap baik, kau tahu kan selama ini aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka."

"Aku tahu tapi ini bukan saatnya bersikap jaim. Mereka membutuhkanmu sekarang." Bisik Tenten menimpali.

Neji kembali pada posisi duduknya semula sambil menghela napas. "Baiklah, kali ini aku mengalah," ujarnya. "Aku tidak mau waktuku terbuang percuma, jadi cepat selesaikan pembicaraan ini!"

Naruto yang telah kembali ke posisi duduknya semula menghela napas lalu berkata, "Aku bermaksud menemui ayah Hinata dan meminta izin darinya untuk menikah, tentu saja kami akan merahasiakan dulu tentang kehamilan Hinata, jadi, karena itulah aku mohon bantuan dari Neji-niisama.."

Neji menatap dingin ke arah Naruto, "Bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Lagipula aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa membantu."

"Mungkin ini agak berat." Hinata angkat bicara. "Tapi, aku yakin Neji-niichan bisa melakukannya."

"Benar." Naruto menimpali, "Saat aku menemui ayah Hinata, aku mohon kau untuk hadir disana. Bukan karena aku takut, hanya saja...kau tahu sendiri aku tidak diterima oleh keluarga Hyuuga, kalau kau ada disitu paling tidak kau bisa membantuku meyakinkan beliau. Dan juga, aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai penjamin keselamatanku. Mungkin saja kan ayah Hinata akan membunuhku."

Neji menghela napas, "Jelas saja beliau akan membunuhmu. Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Kau pikir kami ini keluarga yakuza?" ujar Neji ketus. "Tapi, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Tenten akan membantu kalian, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi paman, meski begitu, apapun keputusannnya sama-sama akan berpengaruh terhadapku. Selama ini aku menentang hubungan kalian tapi tidak berusaha memisahkan kalian juga termasuk kesalahanku. Sebenarnya aku serba salah. Aku hanya ingin adik kesayanganku hidup bahagia."

"Kalau soal itu, aku akan berusaha, Neji-niisama." Naruto merasa terharu, ia sebenarnya siap untuk memeluk Neji hanya saja meja besar itu menghalanginya.

"Kubilang berhenti memanggiku Nii-sama!"

Malam itu mungkin menjadi malam paling melegakan bagi Sakura setelah beberapa waktu merasa gelisah dikarenakan masalah Naruto dan Hinata. Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam bersama Sasuke, ia menghela napas lega. Langkah kakinya tak seriang itu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan berjalan mendahului langkah Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan Naruto akan bertemu ayah Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Sabtu nanti," jawabnya.

"Hn. Dia bergerak cepat."

"Syukurlah pertemuan tadi berjalan lancar, aku sengaja mengajak mereka ke tempat kerjamu untuk jaga-jaga. Teehee.."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata mengatakan kau dan Naruto berkelahi di kampus, kalau dipikir-pikir itu terjadi setelah pertengkaranku dengan Hinata. Sekarang kau pasti merasa lega." sambil tersenyum Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, masih ditatapnya Sasuke di hadapannya.

" _Urusai._ " Sasuke tampak canggung, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih cepat.

Sakura mengikuti langkahnya sambil tersenyum girang. "Sasuke-kun, _daisuki_ ," bisiknya tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sakura yang melihat uluran tangan itu menyambutnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari tangan Sasuke. Kedunya lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka melewati malam yang belum terlalu larut untuk pulang ke peraduan. " _Suki da yo_." ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

" _Osoi dattebayo!_ " Sahut Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Tolong jangan meniru Naruto, Sakura-san.."

" _Datte_...he he"

Obrolan keduanya semakin lama terdengar semakin samar.

 _ΩΩΩ==========_ _end of chapter_ _4_ _==========ΩΩΩ==========_

To be continued...

 **Author's corner:**

Konnichiwa, minna. ^_^v maaf ya author lama vakum dikarenakan satu dan lain hal. Sebenarnya selalu kepikiran untuk melanjutkan setiap fanfic yang masih mandeg, tapi apa daya saat mau menulis kadang-kadang semua ide buyar begitu saja, gomen ne..

Pada chapter kali ini tidak banyak ada percakapan berbahasa Jepang tapi tetap perlu diterjemahkan mungkin ya meskipun author yakin para pembaca sebagian besar mungkin sudah tidak asing dengan kata, frasa atau kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang yang author selipkan dalam fanfic ini. Buat para pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak. Percayalah, review yang menginginkan ffn ini dilanjutkanlah yang memberi semangat. :D mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan, dan ffn A Moment in Our Life masih akan terus berlanjut, entah sampai chapter berapa, yang jelas kita belum mencapai klimaks cerita T_T, gomen ne..

Gomen = maaf

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu = mohon bantuannya (biasanya diucapkan terhadap orang yang baru dikenal)

atashi mo = aku juga (atashi biasanya digunakan oleh perempuan untuk menyebut "aku/saya")

moshi-moshi = halo

-niichan = kakak (sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki (o-nii) kadang ada juga yang menyebut nii-nii)

itadakimasu = selamat makan (ucapan sebelum makan)

apato = apartemennya

honto = benarkah

Atama daijoubu ka? = apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?

Yamete kudasai = tolong hentikan

-neechan = kakak (perempuan)

nani sore = apaan itu

shinjiranai = tak bisa dipercaya

urusai = diam

kuso = sial (Kuso-Juugo = Juugo sialan)

-senpai = kakak kelas

Shishou = master = guru

daisuki = aku sangat suka kamu (dai diikuti kata sifat diartikan sangat contohnya pada: daikirai = sangat benci)

suki da yo = aku suka (kok?)

Osoi = telat/lama

datte = habisnya (nb: biasanya diucapkan seperti basa-basi, author sebenarnya mengartikan seperti itu secara pribadi karena tidak tahu arti sebenarnya, hehe..gomen :P)

 **Note:** nada dering ponsel Hinata (~ _bokutachi no genzai o... kurikaesu koto darake demo sou itsuka kimi to deaou sonna hi o motte hibi o yukou_ ~~) ini merupakan bagian reffrain dari lirik lagu **Maigoinu to Ame no Beat** dari band **Asian Kungfu Generation**. Lagu ini menjadi lagu membuka untuk anime **Yojouhan Shinwa Taikei**. Termasuk salah satu lagu favorit dari band favorit author, karena itu beberapa lagunya pasti terselip di ffn ^3^

Akhir kata, review onegaishimasu (_._)


End file.
